Time of Evolution
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Kuramochi es un mercenario con un oscuro pasado, el cual, le ha llevado a la caza de mutantes. Trabaja con un hacker, Chris, quien disimula sus tratos en el submundo dando clases en la universidad. Gozaban de toda la paz que una vida así de turbia podía ofrecer, mas todo cambió con la aparición de un misterioso sicario de cabellos rosados y un niño con una increíble particularidad.
1. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo la pesadez del cuerpo que causa una jodida noche de insomnio. Sin mencionar que, cuando al fin pudo descansar, tuvo ese puto _sueño_ otra vez.

Ya era un hombre de casi veinte años que poseía un cuerpo vigoroso, y aquellas imágenes de su pasado aún no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Entonces pasó una mano sobre la frente, limpiando algunas gotas de sudor que se habían formado, y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Maldición —miró su reloj con pereza, iban a dar las cinco de la tarde.

«¡Las cinco!» su sorpresa no era dormir tanto, sino que Chris estaría enojado, pues le había prometido ayudar a capturar algunos documentos en la computadora.

Se levantó de golpe y salió, sin mirar al tremendo puerquero al que llamaba _habitación_. Estaba en ropa interior y su rostro tenía apariencia de todo menos de haber descansado.

En la mesa del comedor se hallaba tanto el desayuno como la comida, cubiertos con un plástico transparente. Si Yuu había dejado eso ahí, no podía estar tan enojado… o al menos eso quería suponer. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró tras la PC.

—Buenas, Chris —se sentó a la mesa y tomó los cubiertos—. Gracias por la comida.

—Estuve a punto de ir a despertarte, Kuramochi —tecleó un poco más antes de terminar con su trabajo—. Prepararé tus cosas mientras terminas de comer. ¿Qué rifle planeas usar esta vez?

—El de la última vez me vendría bien. Es muy cómodo y los tiros son bastante precisos. Tienes muy buen ojo para esas cosas —su fama como asesino había crecido en los últimos años y agradecía tener un compañero que se ocupara de esos pequeños pero importantes detalles.

—De acuerdo —Chris se levantó de su asiento y acomodó una pequeña pila de documentos.

—Por cierto, ¿Ya te han hecho el depósito o tendré que hacer una visita nocturna acabando la fiesta?

—Han depositado la mitad, darán todo completo cuando sepan que el trabajo está hecho —se encaminó hacia la única puerta de metal del lugar. Era ahí donde las armas, equipamientos y demás cosas eran guardadas; su sitio de trabajo.

El objetivo era un pez gordo. Un mutante que iba adquiriendo popularidad para las próximas elecciones; no le convenía a su competencia. Le habían ofrecido una buena suma por su cabeza y aprovecharía esa misma noche, pues en el edificio gubernamental se llevaría a cabo una reunión política, o más bien, otro pretexto de ricos para codearse con los de su especie.

—No tardes demasiado, aún debo darte unas cuantas indicaciones —abrió la puerta, pero antes de ingresar, se detuvo—. Además, una pila de documentos espera por ti, Kuramochi.

Takigawa era una buena persona, pero cuando quería, se convertía en el ser más estricto del planeta. No convenía jugar con su tolerancia.

* * *

—Ya me voy —anunció Yoichi mientras salía del edificio. Vestía un traje negro de fibra de carbono, y llevaba su nuevo rifle favorito junto al pasamontañas en una maleta adicional.

Su trabajo estaba a punto de empezar: matar mutantes.

Era casi la media noche y por la hora de sus apariciones, más su forma ágil y precisa de hacer las cosas era que había ganado el sobrenombre de _Midnight Cheetah_. La mayor parte de sus clientes eran un enigma; así lo prefería, evitaba muchos problemas ya que trabajaba para todos y, a la vez, para nadie.

A un par de cuadras del edificio gubernamental se colocó los protectores, el pasamontañas y un chaleco de fibra de Kevlar que Chris siempre le insistía que usara.

Después de noquear a una parte de la seguridad y dejarlos amordazados en algún lugar de curiosa existencia se apresuró a la construcción aledaña. Montó el arma, se ajustó los guantes y ajustó la mirilla.

—Hay media docena de guardias en el techo —habló Chris a través del auricular—. En el mejor de los casos tienes cerca de diez minutos para que alguno de ellos note que te deshiciste de un par de sus colegas.

—¿Y en el peor?

—Tres minutos.

—¿Y la salida?

—Despejada.

Al no recibir respuesta, Takigawa continuó, luego de verificar la posición de su colega:

—Tercer piso. Segundo ventanal. Kawakami Norifumi deberá entrar por ahí en un par de segundos. Mantente alerta.

— _Roger_ —cortó la comunicación y se concentró en el lugar indicado.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación apareció un hombre mediano portando el _Giorgio Armani_ del año. Parecía tener la guardia baja, y por lo que sabía de él, su poder consistía en la _geoquinesia_ (control de la tierra). A excepción de su indumentaria, lucía bastante normal para tratarse del futuro alto mando, sin contar que sería el más joven en la historia.

Contuvo la respiración. Se encontraba de buen humor y podría jurar que sería de los tiros más limpios que habría hecho en su trayectoria, de no ser porque algo le impidió jalar el gatillo.

«¿Dos objetivos?» Odiaba tanto tener percances. Lo único bueno de eso es que podía sacar dinero extra.

* * *

 _Adentrarse al edificio no fue ni la mitad de difícil de lo que había creído. No lo decía por el sistema de seguridad, sino por el hecho de que las personas que escogieron para ese trabajo eran bastante incompetentes._

 _Un traje impecable y un sombrero a juego fueron suficientes para pasar inadvertido entre la multitud, sin contar con sus habilidades de falsificación y suplantamiento, claro._

 _Unos cuantos lo ignoraban y otros le dedicaban una sonrisa a forma de saludo. Era una lástima que sólo fuera a quedarse un rato; quería regresar a casa a tomar un descanso. Horas antes tuvo que asesinar a un reputado dirigente de una empresa extranjera, y vaya que tardó en dar con él. Dicho hombre nunca había dado la cara al público, por ende, su lugar de hospedaje también era desconocido._

 _Por otro lado estaba Kawakami Norifumi, desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía los ojos puestos en él, y por fin se encargaría de ello. Era demasiado ingenuo (a su parecer) ya que no había tardado ni cinco minutos en lograr que lo llevara a su oficina para cerrar un trato con su empresa._

 _—_ _Pase por favor —Norifumi abrió la puerta y se adelantó a su escritorio, seguido por su nuevo socio._

 _—_ _Gracias —respondió formalmente tras cerrar y dirigirse a una silla frente al político._

 _—_ _Es un honor tenerlo aquí —recargó sus codos sobre la madera—, no pensé que se interesaría en venir, ya que no respondió a la invitación. Permítame —abrió un cajón, extrayendo su tarjeta para hacer el conocido intercambio._

 _Mientras el político aprovechaba para leer el nombre del enigmático magnate, Kominato metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del saco, que contenía un pequeño control con un único botón; cinco segundos de oscuridad le serían suficientes. La cara de confusión del otro le indicó que era momento de actuar._

 _El contenido de la tarjeta era una sola palabra escrita en el centro: Adiós._

 _Presionó el botón y, al instante, toda la energía eléctrica de la instalación cesó. Formó una afilada daga a partir de las células de su propio cuerpo, que le fue de ayuda para hacer un profundo corte en la garganta de Kawakami._

 _Transcurridos los cinco segundos, la luz se encendió, iluminando la sangrienta escena. El cuerpo de la víctima yacía sobre el escritorio. Se levantó y, con suma tranquilidad, caminó en dirección a la puerta. Había cumplido con lo suyo._

 _«Demasiado lento» Era obvio a quien se refería, alguien que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en mirar al salir de la habitación._

 _Tan solo debía bajar unas cuantas escaleras para salir del edificio; por alguna extraña razón los sensores infrarrojos habían dejado de funcionar. Buena suerte, quizá._

 _En cuanto presenció la escena, algo dentro de él se agitó. Kuramochi tuvo un mal augurio y comenzó a guardar las cosas para retirarse, como si hubiera acertado el tiro._

 _Podría quedarse a buscar al chico que le robó la presa, pero era una apuesta suicida ya que no tardarían en darse cuenta del cadáver y, en definitiva, no iba a arriesgar su trabajo, así que no se detuvo hasta llegar a casa y contarle a Takigawa lo sucedido._

—…y eso fue lo que pasó —Kuramochi se terminó la lata de cerveza y la arrojó al cesto de basura sin moverse del sofá.

Chris tecleaba unas cuantas palabras en su computadora mientras escuchaba el relato. Nada. No había información alguna de aquel misterioso sicario.

—Tenía un llamativo cabello color rosa —dijo más para sí mismo que para su colega.

—Con las características que me diste, quizá podría pedir ayuda a unos cuantos contactos.

—El cliente… ¿El cliente era Narumiya Mei de nuevo? ¿Quizá alguna competencia suya con el mismo objetivo? ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que ese chico trabaje para él?

Yoichi solía hacer su trabajo muy bien, demasiado, a decir verdad, así que dudaba que Mei hubiera contratado a alguien más.

—Narumiya suele ser alguien caprichoso e infantil en ocasiones; pero dudo que tenga un gusto oculto por coleccionar sicarios —sabía de muy buena mano que no era tan idiota como para arriesgar su imagen pública al hacerse conocido en el submundo—. Tengo la impresión de que podrías encontrarte con ese sujeto un día de estos.

—Verlo de nuevo, eh —su mirada se perdió en el techo, recordando la sutil sonrisa que estaba presente en su rostro cuando vio el asesinato. Soltó un cansado suspiro y luego se levantó en dirección a su habitación. Antes de adentrarse volteó con la enorme sonrisa que le caracterizaba—. Bien, gracias por tu arduo trabajo, compañero. Que duermas bien —tras cerrar la puerta por su cabeza rondaba sólo una cosa: adiós papeleo.

—Hasta mañana —miró hacia la mesa donde solía trabajar; ahí seguían los papeles que, se suponía, Kuramochi iba a hacer.

 **«Yoichi…»** hablando de mutantes, Yuu era uno, tenía una dualidad de poderes: telequinesis y telepatía; acababa de usar una de ellas para llamar a su colega.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —de forma molesta tuvo que salir de su cuarto para hacer el trabajo que tanto había ignorado.

El timbre de un celular se hizo presente. Era el número al que hablaban para solicitar los servicios de _Midnight Cheetah_. Al acercarse y contestarlo, Takigawa confirmó el siguiente objetivo: Miyuki Kazuya.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

A la mañana siguiente la noticia del homicidio del joven político, Kawakami Norifumi, se difundía por todos los medios, desde el modus operandi hasta la extraña tarjeta que tenía en la mano.

Narumiya apagó la televisión al escuchar los detalles y luego se giró sobre la silla de su oficina.

—¿Oíste eso? ¿Lo oíste? —luego de llegar al escritorio del nombrado, se sentó sobre la madera.

—Sí —estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora, revisando algunos vídeos del suceso de anoche. El asesinato no había sido realizado por su habitual sicario, lo supo por la manera tan drástica en la que se llevó a cabo.

—No parece ser trabajo del gato grandote, no suele hacer las cosas tan sucias —se molestó al sentirse ignorado—. ¡Masa, te estoy hablando! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que le pagué a alguien que me mintió?!

—¡Claro que lo hago!

—¡Pues si lo sabes entonces…!

—¡Es por ello que he estado investigando sobre lo que sucedió en la madrugada! —interrumpió—. Aún no está confirmado que Kuramochi haya faltado a su misión, pero lo que sí sabemos es que alguien se le adelantó —giró la pantalla en dirección a Mei para que pudiera ver el contenido: una captura de un video de seguridad donde se mostraba a Kawakami hablando con una persona de baja estatura. Justo a un lado de esa imagen había otras que dejaban ver al político ingresando a su oficina y sólo una mostraba un poco el rostro del homicida: su sonrisa arisca y su llamativo cabello rosado.

—Gran descubrimiento —ambos sabían a qué hacían referencia esas palabras, aunque el rubio sólo deseaba molestar—. Después de todo, puedo seguir diciendo con confianza que eres mi hombre —sin embargo, ante los fríos y pesados gestos del moreno soltó un suspiro. Ya se había relajado un rato, tal vez era hora de terminar el trabajo de empresa que tanto le hastiaba—. Búscalo y haz lo de costumbre —la risilla consiguiente demostró sus malas intenciones. Tenía cosas muy entretenidas en mente si es que todo salía como planeaba.

—Entendido.

La labor se extendió por dos semanas, el de ojos claros había empezado a desesperarse y a molestar al azabache con más insistencia cada día, hasta que por fin logró dar con él: Kominato Ryosuke.

* * *

Ninguna llamada o carta había llegado en la semana. Le dieron el día libre en el restaurante. Descansar era su plan, sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperó había gastado dos horas de su tiempo en jugar con su hermano pequeño en un parque cercano a su apartamento.

No le molestaba, a decir verdad, muy dentro de sí le alegraba saber que su única familia estaba siendo feliz a su lado después de haber sufrido ciertos problemas años atrás.

—¿Iremos otra vez a jugar, hermano? —preguntó un chiquillo muy parecido a Ryosuke mientras lo miraba de forma alegre.

—¿Hmm? ¿No ha sido suficiente diversión por esta semana?

—Pero… —su rostro se tornó rojo, como cuando estaba nervioso.

—Es broma —interrumpió luego de una risita—. Dentro de poco tendré otro día libre, quizá podamos regresar.

—¡Sí!

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar al edificio donde vivían. No era muy amplio ni lujoso pero estaban cómodos, era lo que podían llamar _hogar_. Después de subir unos cuantos escalones llegaron a la puerta, encontrándose con una pequeña caja de cartón que sólo poseía las iniciales del hermano mayor.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó el más bajo.

—Basura —abrió la puerta, no sin antes tomar el paquete. Mentía, sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba—. Haruichi, ve a tomar un baño antes de cenar.

—Está bien.

Una vez que el pequeño se retiró, se sentó en el sofá y aprovechó para abrir la cajita; cada que recibía algo con esas dos letras significaba sólo una cos,: un nuevo objetivo.

«¿Un teléfono?» Era normal que le mandaran cartas o comunicadores, pero nunca teléfonos. Era un modelo antiguo, le bastaba compararlo con los actuales. Lo revisó de todas partes y parecía no tener nada raro.

Durante su pequeño análisis, el timbre de llamada lo sorprendió. El remitente no tenía nombre, lo único que aparecía en la pantalla era: _Número Desconocido_. Después de pensárselo unos segundos, respondió.

—Buenas tardes ¿Lo pasaste bien con tu hermanito Haruichi en el parque, mi estimado Kominato Ryosuke? ¿O tal vez prefieres que te llame _Pink Widow_? —se le escapó un ligero bufido a modo de burla, mas no se reía de él, sino que sentía frustración por haberle puesto trabas para su rastreo; el estar tan oculto hablaba bien de él.

Nunca en su vida había sentido escalofríos tales como los que tuvo en ese momento. ¿Quién era esa persona y cómo es que sabía su apodo y el nombre de su hermano?

—¿Prefieres que arreglemos esto de una vez o que vaya a verte a tu restaurante mañana a primera hora? Aunque, claro, tal vez prefieras venir a mí.

—¿Quién habla? —pareciera que el sospechoso no planeaba hablar, o por lo menos no ahora—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Yo hice las preguntas primero —el tono alegre y despreocupado con el que se había presentado se tornó a uno más serio y arrogante—. Serás un buen asesino pero careces de modales —aunque conocía a personas peores—. Lo pondré de esta forma: sé todo sobre ti, _Pink Widow_ , así que lo hacemos a mi ritmo o el accidente de tus padres se repetirá y dejará totalmente desahuciado a ese otro niño de cabello rosa —hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse. No debía dar a conocer parte de su retorcida personalidad si quería llegar a un buen acuerdo.

En cualquier otro caso habría respondido de la forma tan carente de tacto con la que solía hablar, sin embargo, esta no era la situación. Esa persona sabía su dirección, su nombre y seudónimo, sobre su hermano y hasta su lugar de trabajo, pensó que había ocultado bastante bien su información pero para haber dado con ella... Esa persona debía tener muy buenos investigadores. Apretó el teléfono de forma inconsciente. Debía calmarse. Hablar sería la única salida.

—Bien. A lo que estábamos. Vi las noticias de la semana pasada. Hiciste un buen trabajo con Kawakami Norifumi, permíteme felicitarte antes de continuar. Ahora, quiero que trabajes para mí. Con tu particularidad puedo brindarte materiales y equipamiento que te serían de gran ayuda, además de que no necesitarás buscar más trabajos de medio tiempo para mantener tu vida mediocre, te pagaré lo suficiente como para que lamentes no haber hecho que tu nombre llegara a mis oídos antes. Si tu respuesta es positiva podrás saber todo lo que quieras sobre mí o sobre quien te plazca pero si te niegas, bueno, tendremos que hacer como si esta conversación jamás hubiera existido.

Trabajar para él. ¿Por esa razón es que había dicho tanta estupidez? Debía ser sincero, esa persona parecía demasiado infantil.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué escoges?

Después de una conversación como esa habría colgado al instante, pero existía una razón para no hacerlo: su información. Entendía su posición, mas eso no iba a evitar que se quedara callado. Si había algo que no toleraba era mostrarse débil ante los demás.

—Mi actual jefe me paga bastante bien, aunque —ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa por la que tanto se caracterizaba—, sería interesante causarle unos cuantos problemas a tus empleados —alguien así debía tener al menos uno o dos sicarios más bajo la manga, aparte de que había varias cosas de las cuáles se podría aprovechar, por lo que escuchó de la oferta.

—Me encanta. ¡Perfecto! —la pequeña mueca satírica en su rostro se transformó en una risa, intensificándose hasta terminar en una carcajada—. Trataremos los detalles en privado. No te preocupes por el restaurante, yo me encargo de darte un día libre sin afectar tu paga. Mañana; preséntate en el edificio principal de la compañía Narumiya —no había que dar muchas especificaciones para la dirección, era uno de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad—, lleva contigo el celular que te envié. Será tu pase VIP. En cuanto den las doce de la noche, tienes veinticuatro horas. Espero verte pronto, Kominato Ryosuke —cortó la llamada.

Se sentía cual Napoleón tras la conquista.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea exhibir animales como nuevo proyecto: un perro, un chita y, ahora, una araña. ¿No es genial?

Masatoshi se apiadaba del muchacho que había aceptado la oferta de trabajo, en verdad que lo hacía.

—Deja de holgazanear y ven a trabajar —continuó con sus asuntos, asegurándose de ignorar cualquier comentario del rubio, como ya era costumbre.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa soltando un suspiro.

«Narumiya… Mei». Conocía de él gracias a su antiguo jefe; hubiera sido muy interesante comunicarle que estaba a punto de trabajar con una de sus más grandes presas, sin embargo, no lo haría. Durante mucho tiempo le pidió que esa misión le fuera asignada, pero se le negó rotundamente.

«No creo que tengas la capacidad para una misión de ese calibre, Ryosuke», fueron algunas de sus palabras. Patrañas. Era por eso que iría con el mejor partidario, con alguien que lo supiera usar y, sobre todo, con quien le diera mejores oportunidades para buscar lo que necesitaba.

—¡Terminé!

La chillona voz de su hermano llegó a sus oídos.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo.

—E-Es sólo porque estaba muy sucio…

—Tonto —soltó una leve risa—. Date prisa y ve a vestirte, es hora de cenar.

—Está bien —dicho esto, corrió hacia su habitación.

Todo lo hacía por él.

* * *

Un mes se pasó en un parpadeo y aquella misión que Mei le había encomendado con tanta cautela iba a ser llevada a cabo esa misma noche.

 _Miyuki Kazuya, soltero, sin antecedentes de alguna novia, esposa o hijos, aparentemente iba a formar parte de la compañía Narumiya pero al negarse lo querían borrar del mapa._

«Que motivos tan infantiles.»

—Hey, Chris —Kuramochi se acercó a su compañero, quien estaba arreglando algunos detalles de su misión en la mesa de la sala—. Acompáñame y terminando vamos a beber a algún lugar —colocó sus codos sobre los hombros de su compañero para recargarse; había que aprovechar ahora que estaba sentado—. Anda —sabía que lo iba a mandar muy lejos, no obstante, quería molestarlo para que lo hiciera flotar un rato, debía abusar de las ventajas de tener un amigo telequinésico de vez en cuando.

—Tienes bastante tiempo libre hasta la noche —ignoró por completo la petición de su compañero—, ¿por qué no ordenas el desastre de tu habitación? Hay mucha basura ahí adentro —movió un poco a Yoichi, sacándoselo de encima, ya que sabía lo que éste buscaba y no estaba dispuesto a divertirlo—. Y no, no iremos a beber, no después de la última vez en que casi matas a un cliente del bar —no era de pisar mucho esos lugares, pero después de esa ocasión nunca más le dieron ganas de ir.

—Oh, por favor. «Casi matas a un cliente» —intentó imitarlo—. ¿No crees que lo estás exagerando? —se sentó a un lado de Chris—. Sólo le rompí algunos huesos… tenía más de ellos que de esperanzas en la vida —se introdujo el dedo meñique a la nariz. Algo bueno tenía que hacer mientras esperaba a que el castaño terminara de hacer lo suyo.

* * *

—Vamos, Sawamura, sal de ahí —Miyuki Kazuya, un conocido agente policiaco se hallaba arrodillado a hablarle a la parte baja de una cama.

—¡Nunca!

—Deja de hacer berrinche. Te prepararé algo rico para cenar.

—¿Acaso crees que con eso me harás salir? ¡¿Qué tan idiota me crees?!

—Bueno, cuando te mando por algo a la tienda tengo que darte dibujitos de alimentos en vez de una lista de compras. ¿En serio me preguntas qué tan idiota te considero?

—¡Calla, demonio!

—Gracias —finalizó con una risa.

—¡No era un halago!

Kazuya soltó un suspiro cansado y luego se levantó.

—Haré hamburguesas, ¿de acuerdo? No tardes mucho o se enfriarán —bajo con calma las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Era problemático lidiar con un niño de ocho años, en especial cuando era adoptado, idiota y rebelde. No había día que no lo sacara de quicio, pero en el fondo sabía que no era tan malo.

Era lo más cercano que había a tener una familia.

* * *

—¿En serio tienes que trabajar esta noche, hermano?

—¿Por qué?

El mayor de los Kominato estaba arreglando unos cuantos detalles de su ropa, la cual era completamente oscura. Era momento de cumplir su primera misión bajo el mando de Narumiya Mei.

—P-Pensé que esta noche veríamos películas, ya sabes, para distraernos un rato...

—¿Estás nervioso? —prosiguió mientras acomodaba algunas armas en su cinturón.

—¿Eh?

—Mañana tienes cita con el doctor, ¿estás asustado?

El pequeño no respondió, tan sólo apretó sus manitas contra la playera de su pijama. Era cierto, siempre que pisaba un hospital o consultorio médico el pánico lo invadía. Inyecciones, medicamento y demás eran las torturas que le esperaban. Les tenía un gran pavor, pero su hermano le había dicho muchas veces que era necesario y tenía que soportarlo; no era fácil, pero era por su bien.

—Sólo estaré fuera un par de horas. No le abras a nadie —se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada—. Me voy, ten cuidado —cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al chiquillo un poco triste.

A veces odiaba que su hermano tuviera que trabajar tanto sólo para mantenerlo y pagar por sus tratamientos, pero también era una de las razones por las que lo admiraba tanto.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Esperó un rato y salió de la cama. Por su puerta se filtraba un delicioso aroma y, a decir verdad, tenía un poco de hambre. Bajó sin prisa y luego se acercó hacia donde Kazuya cocinaba.

—No tardaste nada.

—Lo hice por la comida, no por ti —se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, con todo el orgullo que un niño de ocho pudiera poseer—. Aunque si quieres redimirte entonces tendrás que…

—Silencio, Sawamura —apagó el sartén.

—¿Ah? ¿Quieres evadirme? Pues estás muy equivocado si crees que… —el mayor le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Espera un poco. No hables —al principio todo le parecía normal, hasta que su adorada mascota comenzó a ladrar. ¿Alguien había pasado por el frente de su casa? Quería creer que así era, pero su fiel canino estaba tan bien adiestrado como para hacer escándalo por alguien que estuviera lejos. De repente el ruido cesó. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Miyuki?

Sin perder tiempo tomó al niño y lo subió a la alacena. Era bastante espaciosa ya que recién se habían mudado y no había demasiados utensilios dentro.

—No vayas a hacer ruido, ¿está bien? —después de ver una afirmativa de Eijun cerró las portezuelas. Se adelantó a la sala y encendió la luz, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie mientras desenfundaba el arma que siempre llevaba sobre el cinturón.

Esa estancia y la cocina estaban apenas separadas por una barra y un mini bar, así que de inmediato regresó. Observó con cuidado las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el patio. No escuchaba absolutamente nada pero sabía que no estaba solo.

* * *

La información necesaria se le había entregado a Ryosuke con anterioridad, todo lo demás dependía de él. La casa del objetivo estaba algo alejada, pero dar con ella fue sencillo. Había unos cuántos árboles cerca de la propiedad; con eso le sería suficiente para ingresar. Trepó a uno, analizando el inmueble con detenimiento.

El ladrido de un perro lo desconcentró, había ocasiones en las que detestaba a esos animales; un dardo somnífero fue suficiente para callarlo. Tiempo después se encontraba en un balcón del segundo piso. Se escabulló dentro de una habitación. Tras caminar por un pasillo dio con las escaleras. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de abajo, quizá la cocina, pero de un momento a otro oyó un portazo, dejando el ambiente en silencio. Qué listo, ese tal Miyuki lo había escuchado después de todo.

Mientras esperaba el momento adecuado, formó de su cuerpo cinco _armor rings_ para una de sus manos. Con la fuerza suficiente podrían atravesar la piel de una persona. Bajó con lentitud, viendo a su objetivo, el cuál le estaba dando la espalda.

Corrió hacia él y de un momento a otro su mano se encontraba perforándole la espalda hasta salir por el pecho. Fue un poco difícil pero logró sacar intacto el corazón. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, pero eso no le bastó para saciarse y poco a poco lo apretujó entre sus dedos hasta hacer una desagradable masa sobre su palma.

El policía quedó atónito. Cuando su cerebro le dio respuesta de reacción bajó la mirada, topándose con un brazo y un inmenso dolor que le impedía respirar. Soltó el arma y giró despacio la mirada. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero sangre fue lo único que emanó de sus labios.

«Escucharé tus reclamos mañana temprano, niño —pensó—. No pude terminar la cena»

El malestar desapareció, ahora todo era frío. Su mirada comenzó a nublarse, seguido del silencio y una densa oscuridad.

De un fuerte jalón sacó su brazo del cuerpo. Soltó lo que antes había sido un órgano y sacudió la mano para deshacerse de los restos. Miró el cadáver, moviéndolo un poco con uno de sus pies; no, aún no se había divertido lo suficiente.

Se agachó, y con ayuda de sus armas destrozó la camisa del sujeto, dejando al descubierto el torso. Con la misma ferocidad, desgarró la piel desde la garganta hasta donde los pantalones le permitían. Tenía un par de contactos dentro del mercado negro, por lo que encontrar un cliente no sería problema, el verdadero obstáculo sería conservar en buen estado la mercancía. Removió órganos de aquí para allá, sacando al final el hígado; no, no durarían tanto tiempo. Al final optó por lanzarlo a un lado. Suspiró y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

«Oh, los lentes». Se los habían pedido como prueba del asesinato, así que los retiró, arañando de paso el rostro del castaño para desfigurarlo. Ahora sí, había terminado.

El pequeño presenció todo por una de las rendijas en la puerta. Respiró de forma ahogada en cuanto un puño perforó el pecho de su padre adoptivo y llevó ambas manos a la boca, asfixiando cualquier sonido. Pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y lo siguiente fue ver cómo ambas figuras eran ocultadas de su visión tras la barra de la cocineta.

No sabía si era bueno o malo, tenía una extraña curiosidad por ver lo que sucedía del otro lado, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba horrorizado de ser el siguiente. Cerró los ojos y se echó para atrás, moviendo un par de sartenes, nada que causara mucho escándalo, sin embargo, temblaba. Quería gritar pero el pavor lo tenía totalmente paralizado, sólo podía sentir como un horrendo sonido viscoso le traspasaba los tímpanos.

—¿Miyuki? —su voz ni siquiera podía contar como susurro.

Decidió abrir la portezuela cuando el otro hombre salió de la casa. Apenas y podía moverse, por lo que cayó de forma estrepitosa al suelo, siendo seguido de un par de platos que se destrozaron contra el suelo.

—¿Miyuki Kazuya? —salió gateando de la cocina de forma lenta y atemorizada. Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco pero eso cambió cuando pudo asomar la cabeza para contemplar con toda iluminación una escena que ni en pesadillas habría logrado imaginarse.

Su rostro palideció, los ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas y una horrible sensación empezó a revolverle el estómago. No tardó ni un solo segundo para devolver jugos gástricos y otro líquido que no imaginaba lo que pudiera ser.

Cuando ya no tuvo nada en el estómago, reaccionó y se escondió de nuevo tras la barra, evitando a toda costa ver la escena. Su llanto no cesó, acto seguido abrazó sus rodillas, cayendo al piso en posición fetal.

Luego de un par de minutos, sintió algo de humedad en el piso y en cuanto vio el líquido carmesí manchando sus calcetines, el corazón comenzó a latirle aún más rápido, percibiendo como las náuseas regresaban.

Se levantó y cerró los ojos para correr a su cuarto, sin embargo, al dar el primer paso resbaló con el vómito. Una extraña y oscura figura apareció frente a él. Sólo pudo distinguir unos ojos afilados, el cañón de un arma frente a su rostro y, por último, dos disparos.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazte a un lado, estúpido parásito! —Yoichi abrió la puerta de su casa con toda la delicadeza que una patada podía otorgar.

—¡Pero va a venir por mí! —era lo que más o menos se podía distinguir de un mocoso que hablaba agitado por el llanto.

—¡Tu puta madre va a venir por ti! ¡Me estás llenando la ropa de mocos! —después de unos segundos de forcejeo logró quitarse al niño que se había aferrado a su torso—. ¡Y no te me acerques! —lo lanzó con rabia sin analizar la trayectoria. Escuchó el crujir de los cristales de la pequeña mesa de la sala y le gritó otro par de maldiciones al pobre escuincle.

Chris se había dedicado a realizar algunas actividades de las clases que impartía en la universidad desde que su compañero salió. El cuarto de laboratorio donde solía preparar el equipamiento era el lugar perfecto para concentrarse. Estaba a punto de beber un poco de su taza hasta que un portazo y unos sonoros gritos lo interrumpieron. No quería ni imaginar lo que había pasado. Subió a paso rápido por las escaleras, y casi al instante el ruido de cristales rompiéndose lo tomaron por sorpresa. Ese muchacho…

—Kuramochi, ¿qué es todo este escánd…? —su seria mirada viajó hasta donde un pequeño cuerpo se removía entre los vidrios rotos de lo que antes fue una mesa. ¿Un niño?—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

«¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Llegué a una casa sin aparente seguridad, con un perro sedado, un pseudo-playboy que había sido víctima de Jack el Destripador (a dos siglos de su muerte) y donde un niño se me pegó cual sanguijuela balbuceando muchas cosas raras en el camino!». Estaba molesto.

—No pasó nada del otro mundo —dejó sus cosas en el sofá y prendió un cigarro. Encendió la enorme pantalla plana junto con su consola y colocó su más reciente adquisición de Assassins Creed. Sólo así podría alejarse un rato de la realidad.

Takigawa se apresuró a donde el menor, agachándose y retirando algunos cristales de su cuerpo.

—¿Te lastimaste en algún lado? —notó la humedad en el rostro ajeno y prosiguió—. Tranquilo, no te haré daño.

El más chico se encogió de hombros al escuchar su voz profunda y grave, pero al volver la mirada, repentinamente, dejó de llorar.

«Que guapo». Se sorbió los mocos y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

—Te lastimarás si lo haces así de fuerte —sujetó la mano del pequeño, alejándola al instante de su rostro—. Te llevaré al baño para limpiarte de forma apropiada —se puso de pie y con cuidado tomó al chico. A pesar de estar haciendo todo esto, su mente no dejó de trabajar, por lo que con ayuda de una de sus habilidades desconectó la consola de la fuente de luz al igual que la televisión.

 **«Voy a tranquilizarlo, y cuando vuelva, es mejor que tengas la cabeza fría para hablar. Espero te comportes adecuadamente»**

El sicario escuchó aquellas palabras en su cabeza. Se acostó en el sillón y soltó un gruñido, repitiendo lo último que dijo su compañero de forma mental a modo de remedo. «¿Quién se cree que es?, ¿mi madre?»

 **«Ése ha sido mi papel desde hace tiempo»**

—¡Ya deja de molestarme! —esta vez no tuvo más opción que gritarle. Odiaba tanto a los mutantes… y más a los que se metían en su cabeza.

Eijun siguió a aquel hombre. Parecía buena persona, no como el otro. Se encontraba confundido; se supone que no debía hablar con desconocidos, pero para un niño que ha sido adoptado varias veces, estar con extraños era algo normal.

Dejó que le lavara la cara y se acomodó un poco la ropa. Descubrió que el borde de sus pantalones tenía algo de sangre, así que respiró profundo para calmarse.

Takigawa aprovechó esos momentos de cercanía para ver los recuerdos del chiquillo durante las últimas horas. Varios de esos sucesos le estaban ayudando a aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Oye, ¿quién es él? Da mucho miedo —fue el castañito quien se atrevió a romper el mutismo.

—Es mi compañero de piso, suele ser así de agresivo, discúlpalo.

—¿Por qué también entró a la casa de Miyuki?

—Fue por algo que le había prestado hace tiempo —secó restos de agua de su cara con una toalla.

—¿Algo que le había prestado? ¿Miyuki tenía amigos? —comenzó a hacer memoria. No. No había registro de alguien que no le quisiera dar un buen golpe en la cara.

—Siempre hay excepciones en esta vida —así que Mei no mentía cuando decía que Kazuya tenía un carácter horrible—. Me llamo Chris —dijo con una amable sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mucho gusto. Me llamo Sawamura, ¡Sawamura Eijun! —ver la expresión de ese hombre también hizo que se le levantara el ánimo y cortó un poco la distancia sin dejar de verlo—. ¡Y tengo que decir que eres demasiado apuesto!

—Ah... gracias —la confusión se apoderó de él. ¿Apuesto? Su rostro cambiaba de expresión con mucha facilidad. ¿Era el mismo niño que había presenciado un asesinato?

Se ruborizó un poquito, aunque como había estado llorando eso podía pasar desapercibido. El corazón le latía con fuerza y entonces fue cuando lo comprendió.

«¡Debe ser amor!». Tocó su pecho y luego asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero casi al instante se borró. No llevaba casi nada que Kazuya lo había acogido y ahora lo había perdido. ¿Qué pasaría con él exactamente? ¿Por qué se aferró de una persona que lo agredió hace unas horas? Miró al mayor con cierta monotonía, pero a la vez preocupación y seriedad.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Por ahora te quedarás aquí. Es demasiado tarde y dudo que quieras regresar a casa —debía ser sincero en ese aspecto. Acto seguido le acarició los cabellos con suavidad—. Podrás dormir en mi habitación, así que no hay problema.

Bajó la mirada y entristeció ante ese hecho. No tenía un hogar al cual volver. Y por lo que acaba de presenciar, dudaba tenerlo alguna vez.

—¿En tu habitación? —era la primera vez que le hacían una propuesta de ese estilo, además de que siempre había tenido pequeños cuartos para él solo. Si se quedaba en la habitación de Chris, ¿él a dónde iría? Podía ser ruidoso y despistado, pero no le gustaba causarle problemas a los demás o acaso… ¿acaso era de esos hombrezuelos que trabajan por las noches dando sus servicios? Sí, debía ser eso, ya decía que un chico tan guapo no podía llevar una vida honesta, aunque no estaba de más preguntar—. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te quedarás? No tienes que preocuparte demasiado, me acomodo bien en cualquier lado…

—Descuida, yo tengo algo de papeleo y otras cosas que hacer —pasar la noche en vela no era extraño para él. Ser hacker y maestro universitario a veces le privaba del sueño—. Estaré bien.

Sujetó la mano del pequeño, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

—Lo importante es que ahora descanses —se acercó a la cama y abrió las sábanas—. Adelante.

—Está bien —al subir a la cama se quitó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo—. Este... eh... —¿Por qué hacía tanto por él?—. Buenas noches —al final se animó a decir eso como excusa.

«Gracias». Mas esto era lo que quería expresar.

¿Le era más fácil decir "qué apuesto eres" a un "gracias"? Era un muchacho muy curioso.

—Buenas noches —apagó las luces y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Soltó un suspiro. No creyó que la escena de un asesinato se borrara tan fácil de su mente, tal vez pediría ayuda a unos cuantos amigos especialistas en tratar con niños.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Al cerrar los ojos, cual rayo, le vino a la memoria la escena de aquella persona atravesando el pecho de Kazuya y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro mientras lo hacía, seguido de la visión que tuvo antes de vomitar, por lo que los ojos se le abrieron de golpe.

Tenía miedo, miedo de intentar dormir y verlo otra vez. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mas no hizo ruido. No quería incomodar a los que lo habían acogido y, tampoco quería que lo abandonaran.

No supo el tiempo que pasó así, pero cuando ya no pudo llorar más, cayó profundamente dormido.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

—Las historias detalladas son mejores que un simple resumen —tomó asiento en uno de los sillones—. ¿Qué sucedió en la propiedad de Miyuki Kazuya?

Se retiró el cigarro, lo apagó y se acomodó en el sofá. Takigawa le reconocía su habilidad de observación, así que no podía omitir nada, además asumía que había indagado en los recuerdos del chico.

—Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? —soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca—. Cuando llegué a la casa su mascota estaba sedada, o muerta. Supuse que algo raro había pasado y entré desde arriba. Revisé cada rincón de la planta alta; no encontré nada raro, salvo unos papeles de reciente adopción —señaló el cuarto de su compañero refiriéndose, claro, al niño—. Quince días a lo mucho... En la planta baja encontré su cadáver abierto del torso y sus órganos se hallaban esparcidos, además de tener la cara desfigurada. Parece que su asesino es alguna especie de psicópata o ve muchas películas de terror. La forma y el tamaño de las heridas indican que usó su propia fuerza. Estaba el arma de Miyuki pero sin señales de disparo. Luego escuché un ruido y no muy lejos había algo de vómito así que di la vuelta —acto seguido le entregó un par de casquillos impactados—... y le disparé en la cabeza —no había que ser específico para saber de quién hablaba—. Después de eso se aferró a mí. Dijo que no quería estar solo porque _él_ podría regresar y eso le daba miedo —soltó un bufido a modo de risa antes de continuar—; y parece que es bastante espontáneo, estúpido y tiene memoria de teflón. En el camino estuvo balbuceando algunas cosas raras y sin sentido, nada referente a lo que acaba de pasar, pero en ningún momento dejó de llorar.

«Ese chiquillo...».

—Se llama Sawamura Eijun, y tal como lo leíste en esos papeles fue adoptado por Kazuya hace aproximadamente quince días —revisó las balas con detenimiento. Era imposible que un casquillo se doblara de tal manera contra la piel humana; he ahí el punto, Eijun también era un mutante y por lo que pudo indagar, su único poder residía en su piel, la cual era imposible de penetrar.

—Antes de llegar a la casa, lo vi pasar. Entre los callejones y caminando en sentido contrario vi su cabello rosa.

—Cualquier información existente del muchacho fue eliminada de la base de datos poblacional, lo que pude rescatar fue muy poco. El asesino de Kawakami Norifumi y Miyuki Kazuya se hace llamar _Pink Widow_ y, como sospechábamos, ahora trabaja para el mismo hombre que tú —le hubiera gustado averiguar más, pero alguien le impidió realizar esa tarea: Harada Masatoshi, uno de sus objetivos. Al igual que él, uno de sus pasatiempos era el _hackeo_ , reconocía que era tanto hábil como problemático.

—Con que _Pink Widow_ —dejó escapar una leve risilla—. De no haberlo visto antes pensaría que se trataba del apodo de una mujer. Perpetrar asesinatos tan crueles, sin contar que me ha robado a dos presas… Debe ser alguien muy interesante. Si el nombre no miente también debe tener un trabajito de _"esos"_. No cualquiera tiene seudónimo de araña a menos que haga la labor de una viuda negra. Me pregunto ¿por qué nunca me lo he encontrado?

—No creo que sea nada agradable toparte con alguien así —era cierto que Kuramochi frecuentaba el submundo por diversión, después de todo, se había criado ahí, aunque también lo hacía para obtener información ya que había muchas cosas que las computadoras no informaban.

—Hablaré con Mei si pide el reporte. Trataré de sacarle algo más sin ser muy obvio. Tener competencia en estos días no debe ser una opción para nosotros, las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas. En cuanto al niño… te lo dejaré a ti. Podrá tener diez años, cinco o ser un recién nacido, pero conoces mi forma de lidiar con mutantes; la edad no es un impedimento —se levantó al finalizar, yendo con pereza hacia su habitación.

No dijo nada respecto a eso. Sabía del odio que Yoichi le tenía a los mutantes. También podía notar que estaba molesto por lo que acababa de suceder y que Sawamura iba a pagar los platos rotos.

—Si lo veo más tiempo por aquí encontraré la forma de deshacerme de él, no importa que su piel sea tan dura como el acero, al final —su voz se oscureció—, todos tienen una debilidad.

Le producía tristeza oírle decir esa clase de cosas. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, y esperaba que algún día dejara de lado su resentimiento.

—Hasta mañana, compañero —se perdió en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Apestaba a tabaco y a sudor, tal vez ese era el motivo de sus pesadillas.

«Mañana haré la limpieza».

 **«Qué bueno que lo consideres; esa mesa no se va a recoger sola, Kuramochi»,** de nueva cuenta hizo uso de sus habilidades para darle las buenas noches, muy a su estilo.

A la mañana siguiente, tras levantarse se dirigió a la cocina usando sólo un par de boxers. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo su vida era esa rutina? A comparación de cuando vivía en las calles estaba en la gloria, pero de alguna forma se sentía vacío…

«Debe ser mi imaginación».

Al acercarse al refrigerador y ver que no había nada, se sintió agotado. Eso sólo podía significar que Chris no había hecho las compras de la semana y, por ende, era su turno. Pero la esperanza no estaba perdida. Había dos cajas de leche. Tomo una de ellas y la abrió. Percibió un olor nauseabundo y agrio, así que la tapó de inmediato, regresándola a su lugar. La otra estaba en buen estado. Volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie anduviera cerca y, al confirmarlo, comenzó a tomar del cartón.

—Creo que te he dicho muchas veces que uses un vaso para beber —se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, acomodando su saco, mientras Yoichi casi se ahogaba del susto.

—¡C-Chris! —dejó la caja en su lugar fingiendo que no pasaba nada—. ¿No tenías que dar clases hoy?

—Unos conferencistas pidieron mis primeras dos horas; y ese cartón es para Eijun, mientras no limpies el desastre que hiciste anoche, el otro será para ti.

—Pero la otra leche está grumosa.

—Mastícala.

No sabía si reír o llorar con esa respuesta.

—Pero mira las ojeras que traes, hombre —intentaría cambiarle el tema—. Deberías ir a descansar un rato. Te prometo que dejaré este lugar como el primer día que llegamos aquí.

 **«Sí. Sin muebles. ¡Voy a subastar tus cosas en e-Bay!».**

 **«Siempre puedes donarlas, yo he pensado en hacer lo mismo con tu consola de videojuegos».**

 **«¿Quieres dejar mi mente tranquila?».** Notaba a Yuu a la defensiva. No podía culparlo, tal vez se debía a su falta de sueño; además, tampoco era la primera vez que tenían una discusión como esa.

Sawamura se despertó por el ruido. Tenía el rostro adormilado, no pudo evitar salir del cuarto para seguir aquellas voces.

—Días —interrumpió seguido de un bostezo, luego recargó la cabeza en lo más cercano que vio, las piernas de Takigawa.

—Eijun —se agachó hasta llegar a su altura, removiendo sus cabellos para acomodarlos un poco—. Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? —quería imaginar que así era, pero la hinchazón en sus ojos le dijo que por lo menos lloró un rato antes de caer dormido. Aun así, el pequeño asintió en respuesta.

Sawamura se talló un poco los ojos, estaba viendo algo hermoso apenas empezar el día: la cara de Chris, mas esa visión se derrumbó al girar un poco la mirada y encontrar al de cabellos verdes, haciendo una mueca un poco extraña que podía demostrar disgusto.

—¿Qué?

—Tu rostro da miedo.

—Nací con esta cara, así que acostúmbrate —le echó algo de pleito mientras se acercaba. Ante ello el menor se abrazó del hacker, no era muy listo pero podía oler el peligro.

Había algo de lo que el profesor estaba bastante seguro: tener a esos dos juntos le iba a provocar unos terribles dolores de cabeza.

—Tranquilos los dos —suspiró acariciando el puente de su nariz—. Kuramochi, ve a ponerte un pantalón y limpia el desastre de la sala; Eijun, trata de llevarte bien con él mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Déjelo en mis manos, jefe! —se emocionó al recibir tal petición. No podía fallarle. Le había dado su primera misión, por lo que demostraría ser un hombre en quien podía fijarse.

—No prometo nada —agregó el sicario con algo de flojera mientras salía de la cocina.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba perfectamente bañado y arreglado.

—¡Oye, piojo! —lo vio salir detrás de una puerta. No tenía su tiempo, pero sí hambre así que, antes de que siguiera poniéndolo de malas fue por él y se lo cargó al hombro cual costal de papas—. Vamos a comer fuera.

En la calle representaba una escena bastante… peculiar. Un hombre con toda la pinta de un delincuente llevaba de la mano a un pequeño. Era un completo contraste, desde las alturas hasta la forma de vestir y peinar. Murmullos de algunas señoras se escuchaban a la distancia, sobre si sería correcto o no llamar a la policía.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Una voz un poco chillona sacó de sus pensamientos a Yoichi, con eso dejó de fruncir tanto el ceño.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No nos vamos a ver mucho tiempo.

Sintió un escalofrío con ese comentario. No. ¡No se daría por vencido sólo con eso!

—Soy Sawamura Eijun —soltó su mano y se paró frente a él para encararlo. Apretaba sus puñitos a los costados de su cuerpo, debía admitir que aún le tenía cierta desconfianza.

—Sí, se te ve cara de Eijun.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que pareces idiota. Ahora camina.

—¡No me digas idiota, viejo!

—¿Uh? —se agachó a su altura y con una mano le sostuvo de la cara, apretando sus mejillas—. ¿A quién demonios, acabas de llamar "viejo", tú, parásito?

—Lo siento…

—¿Qué dices? No te escuché —decidió soltarlo en cuanto vio sus ojitos ponerse vidriosos. No tenía ganas de llamar la atención, aunque lo estaba logrando, había un oficial mirándolos de forma sospechosa.

A un par de pasos se adentraron en un restaurante familiar. Pidió un desayuno a base de _waffles_ y jugo para el niño, se veía demasiado feliz para ser una simple comida; a él le bastó con café, fruta y bollería.

—Sawamura, ¿habías venido antes a un lugar así?

—No. Es la primera vez.

Eso explicaba todo. Su semblante se iluminaba cada que una mesera pasaba a preguntar si todo estaba bien. Incluso cuando le pidió más jugo se puso casi eufórico.

—Kuramochi Yoichi —dijo de repente con voz serena.

Eijun lo miró con confusión.

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Ya veo —le sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. ¡Lo había logrado!—. Tú también tienes nombre de idiota —el guepardo lo pescó de las mejillas por segunda ocasión.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada Señor Mochi.

—¿Cómo que "señor"?, apenas tengo diecinueve años —lo soltó, tampoco quería hacer una escena en el lugar.

—Yo acabo de cumplir ocho —decidió robar la fruta del sicario.

—Oye, primero termínate tu plato —pero a pesar de ello se la cedió. Ese día tampoco tenía demasiada hambre.

En el camino de regreso el chiquillo venía hablando de muchas, muchas cosas; a las cuales, en realidad, no prestó atención. Sólo recuerda algo sobre que le gustaba el béisbol. Prometía convertirse en un dolor de cabeza.

Al llegar a la casa, Kuramochi comenzó a llenar la bañera. Necesitaba relajarse un rato. Cuidar a un niño era algo estresante, aunque si se fijaba bien en él…

—Oye, parásito.

—¡Sawamura Eijun!

—Sí, lo que sea. Ven —el pequeño lo miró algo extrañado, pero al final se acercó—. Levanta las manos —al ver que lo obedeció sin reclamar le sacó la playera de un tirón.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —abrazó su propio cuerpo y dio un salto—. ¡No estoy listo para esta clase de relaciones! ¡Se lo diré a Chris!

En verdad lo sacaba de quicio.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? Necesito tu ropa para poder lavarla. Mientras tanto vas a tomar una ducha.

—¡Hubieras empezado por eso!

No contestó, sólo esperó a que se retirara el resto de sus prendas. Antes de salir revisó el agua, ya estaba bien, así que se fue sin prestar mucha atención a los detalles.

Era muy hiperactivo, además tenía un molesto optimismo. A pesar de haber vivido una escena traumática anoche, parecía como si todo estuviera bien a su alrededor. No. No era eso. Conocía bien esa mirada, aquella que ponía cuando una puerta era cerrada frente a sus ojos, dejándolo atrás. Se disimulaba con el brillo de sus ojos porque aún era inocente, pero estaba… vacía.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? No tenía tiempo para sentir lástima. Tenía sus propios problemas. Que cada quien arreglara su vida era lo mejor que podía hacer. Metió su ropa a la lavadora y regresó a la sala. La mesa seguía destrozada… Se cansó de sólo ver lo que tenía que hacer para levantarla, así que prendió la televisión y la consola, esta vez no había quién lo interrumpiera.

Al cabo de una hora estaba por acabar una campaña algo compleja, cuando una voz aguda lo desconcentró y recibió un tiro en la cabeza seguido del letrero de _Game Over._

—Maldición —giró la mirada, encontrándose Eijun asomándose por la puerta de baño—. ¿Qué quieres?

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

Dejó el mando de la consola y fue a su cuarto. No tenía nada para niño, lo más chico que había era un polo que ya no le quedaba. Estaba en perfectas condiciones pero se había olvidado de sacarlo o reglarlo. Al regresar se lo puso encima.

—Te servirá en lo que está lista tu ropa. No te quejes, la tela es fina —regresó al sillón y continuó con lo suyo.

Sawamura asintió. Tuvo que recorrerse las mangas; le quedaba de vestido, pero era suave, olía un poco a cigarro, por lo que hizo una extraña mueca, aunque podría soportarlo. Yoichi parecía un delincuente y era muy gruñón pero no podía ser tan mala persona, ¿o si? Desde la mañana se había preocupado por él, o al menos eso era lo que sentía.

Su curiosidad lo llevó a acercarse hasta terminar en uno de los laterales del sofá. Miraba fijamente la pantalla. Nunca en su vida había jugado videojuegos, pero era muy entretenido estar cerca de uno.

—Woah, eres bueno, Mochi —dijo al ver cómo eliminaba objetivos con suma facilidad.

—¿Pues con quién crees que estás hablando?

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio sonreír; de una forma bastante orgullosa, pero lo hizo.

—¿Entonces le gente como tú también puede sonreír?

—Perdería mi atractivo si no lo hiciera.

—¿Qué atractivo? —el más alto lo tomó por la ropa y lo trepó al sofá con poca delicadeza. Estuvo por replicar, pero al dirigir la mirada al suelo se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban regados los cristales de la mesa. ¿Acaso él…?

—Como me distraigas terminas en el suelo.

Sí, ahora sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Debía ser un viejo con mal genio al que le gustaban los elogios. A pesar de la amenaza, el asesino no pudo retenerlo mucho tiempo. Comenzó a emocionarse, a meterse en el juego como si fuera él quien estaba en pantalla, incluso lo escuchó hacer varias onomatopeyas, también intentó quitarle el control alegando que podía hacerlo mejor.

Pequeñas peleas sin sentido surgieron de eso. En algún momento terminó por morderle una pierna para que se estuviera quieto, pero el chiquillo no se intimidó y le dejó algunas marcas de dientes por el brazo.

Pasaron las horas y Kuramochi se empezó a sentir extraño. Había mucha… ¿tranquilidad? Al poner pausa al juego y bajar la mirada encontró al castaño dormido sobre sus piernas, eso explicaba la paz. No pesaba nada. ¿Se había cansado? Era lo más probable, había aguantado bastantes llaves de lucha como para seguir en pie. Iba a moverlo para despertarlo y mandarlo a descansar a otro lado pero, ¿en verdad quería hacerlo? No. Eso significaría tenerlo allí jodiendo buen rato más, mejor lo dejaría como estaba. Terminaría esa campaña y luego se encargaría de botar al niño en algún lugar antes de que llegara Chris.

* * *

Su segunda clase del día había llegado a su fin. Justo después de eso, alumnos y profesores se tomaban un rato para descansar y, por qué no, hacer tareas o trabajos pendientes. Yuu, por su parte, solía pasar el tiempo leyendo o conversando con otros catedráticos sobre trivialidades.

—¿De nuevo? —Yuki Tetsuya, maestro de Literatura Clásica, estaba sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala exclusiva para docentes. El castaño llegó con otra caja de chocolates que una de sus alumnas le había dado, no por una calificación, sino que iba con otras intenciones.

—Así parece —dejó la colorida caja sobre la mesa. Usualmente los tiraba o regalaba, ya que no consumía nada que él no comprara.

—Tienes la suerte que cualquier universitario quisiera tener con las mujeres, Chris —el nombrado no dijo nada, tan sólo se dedicó a preparar una taza de café.

La verdad es que estaba algo preocupado; de alguna manera temía por la seguridad del niño. Kuramochi era alguien _especial_ en varios sentidos y si analizaba el comportamiento de Eijun nada bueno podría salir de ahí.

—¿Todo bien? Te ves bastante cansado —el moreno movía unas cuantas fichas sobre su tablero de shogi. No era muy bueno pero verlo jugar, de alguna forma, le lograba sacar de la cabeza el posible intento de homicidio que ocurriría en su casa—. ¿Por qué no juegas un poco para _despertar_? —levantó una ficha entre sus dedos, señalando a Takigawa.

Había sido mala idea ir allí para distraerse.

* * *

Tras salir del trabajo pasó a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien al llegar. Para su sorpresa, así fue. Sawamura estaba completamente ileso, incluso se había bañado. Lamentaba haber dudado de su amigo, pero al ver el desastre que prevalecía en la sala esa disculpa mental desapareció.

«Oh, maldición». ¿Qué hacía con el niño y desastre? De momento guardó la partida, se levantó y fue a ver al mayor con una sonrisa inusual y un solidario carácter.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo? —se ofreció a retirarle el saco— ¿Todo bien en la Universidad? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

—Iré a preparar la cena —sabía lo que el otro trataba de lograr, pero no le perdonaría el no haber cumplido con tan sencilla tarea y tampoco la iba a hacer en su lugar. Hacer sándwiches podía ser una comida bastante simple, pero no de la manera en la que había aprendido a prepararlos en América—. Hazme el favor de despertar a Eijun.

—El trabajo que me costó dejarlo quieto, ¿y ahora me pides que lo despierte? —dejó el saco en el perchero—, para la próxima te lo llevo a la Universidad.

Gruñó frente al sillón, como si eso fuera a despertarlo. Al ver su carita dormitar le costaba creer que era el mismo chico que había presenciado un asesinato y se le ponía al brinco cada que podía. Acercó la mano a sus cabellos pero antes de siquiera acariciarlos, se arrepintió; la redirigió a su hombro y lo removió con fuerza.

—Chris está en la cocina —aclaró antes de darle la espalda y recoger las partes metálicas de la mesa destrozada. Salió con dirección al cuarto de servicio para dejar las piezas, con suerte servirían de algo. Sacó la escoba y el recogedor; su sorpresa fue regresar y ver al niño levantando vidrios para ponerlos en el cesto de basura. No se cortaba dadas las propiedades de su piel, pero si pensaba que iba a agradecerle por eso, estaba muy equivocado.

El profesor se había acostumbrado a la rebeldía de su compañero pero como todo, tenía un límite, y más si ahora tenían a un pequeño viviendo con ellos. Estaba seguro de que les llevaría algo de tiempo lograr una convivencia _pacífica_ , si es que esa era la palabra adecuada.

Se acercó al refrigerador, introduciendo una garrafa de jugo que compró, desde ahí pudo ver cómo Yoichi despertaba al niño de una forma poco delicada.

Fue por otros productos que necesitaban refrigeración y cuando volvió a la nevera se encontró con la linda escena de ambos chicos limpiando. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No sólo era él quien deseaba tener una sana relación, también Sawamura.

—Lávense bien las manos cuando terminen.

Tan sólo esperaba que esa tranquilidad perdurara para la cena.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Los días pasaron de la forma más caótica posible. Abundaban gritos y berridos, sin contar que seguido se rompían cosas. El único momento en el que Chris descansaba era cuando sus adorables inquilinos se enajenaban con videojuegos. Al principio, los dolores de cabeza que eran persistentes ahora se resumían en pequeñas punzadas que se calmaban con infusiones de hierbas; incluso dormir no era problema, su cama era bastante grande, por lo que compartirla con el pequeño no fue ningún inconveniente.

Lejos de que la casa estuviera patas arriba la mayor parte del tiempo, tenían que admitir que Sawamura les había cambiado la vida. Kuramochi, quien solía estar siempre de malas, le había bajado a la cantidad de cigarros que fumaba por día; solía usar al más chico para practicar llaves de lucha. El verdadero reto fue pensar en lo que harían con él; llevaba con ellos casi un mes. Pese a verlo enérgico en el día, sollozaba en las noches; se encerraba en la alacena para no hacer ruido. Takigawa había contactado a un profesional para que lo tratara en cuanto a sus nada gratos recuerdos, incluso estuvo buscando varias escuelas en las que pudiera estudiar, pero no era una decisión que él debiera tomar.

Al amanecer, el asesino se aseguró de que Sawamura no estuviera cerca antes de hablar con su compañero.

—¿Tienes planes para el mocoso? —dijo de forma seca sin si quiera dar los buenos días.

Sí, tenía bastantes, pero no planeaba llevarlos a cabo, no hasta saber qué había en la mente del otro.

—Quizás —se deshizo de sus lentes, dejándolos a un lado de la libreta que cerró al instante—. Para Eijun va a ser difícil superar su trauma. Necesita ayuda —de alguna manera eso le recordaba mucho a la infancia de Yoichi; ambos vieron a un ser querido muerto frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada, sin nadie que les tendiera la mano—, aunque, en cualquier caso, tú nunca tienes la cabeza vacía, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Me voy a deshacer de él. Tiene traumas para olvidar una muerte, pero ese no es asunto nuestro. Ambos somos asesinos, Chris. No puede seguir aquí; y si no vas a actuar tú, entonces lo haré yo —no dejó paso a vacilación en sus palabras, tampoco es que fuera su estilo bromear en tono serio.

—No puedo recordar con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Siempre fuiste una persona agresiva en todos los aspectos. Trataba de acercarme a ti pero me rechazabas o intentabas pelear conmigo; no me di por vencido, sabía que eras diferente a como solías mostrarte ante los demás... Terminamos por llevarnos bien, incluso hubo ocasiones en las que me pediste ayuda, aunque sólo fuera para cosas insignificantes —suspiró—, pero debo decir que esta no es una de esas situaciones; hay decisiones en las que no influye nadie más que uno mismo —se puso de pie, tomando las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Apenas se despierte y coma algo lo voy a regresar de donde vino.

Oh, eso era nuevo. ¿Se preocupaba porque comiera algo antes de salir? Que considerado.

—Si crees que esa es la elección correcta, adelante —colocó la mano en el hombro de su amigo y le dirigió una última mirada—. Te apoyo —deshizo el agarre y se encaminó a su habitación. Debía arreglarse antes de ir a su trabajo.

Con eso había dicho todo. No veía necesario agregar más, ya que estaba muy seguro de que Kuramochi había entendido esas palabras.

«Confío en tu decisión.»

* * *

—¿Ya llegamos, Mochi?

—Ya casi.

Cuando salieron de la casa sus pensamientos estaban tranquilos, sólo tenía que regresarlo del lugar del que había salido. Alguien más lo adoptaría.

—¿Falta mucho?

—No, no falta mucho.

Pero mientras caminaban comenzaba a enojarse, no sabía si era con él mismo o con el chamaco que no dejaba de preguntar lo mismo; además las palabras de Takigawa resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¿Falta much…?

—Sí, falta mucho, así que cállate y camina.

Se habían alejado bastante del centro de la ciudad, era evidente que Eijun estaba cansado pues no habían tomado ni un descanso.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un cruce, al doblar en una esquina todo se volvió familiar. Habían llegado. Debía ser en esa cuadra, estaba seguro.

—Sawamura, te cargo si me atrapas —acto seguido corrió con la evidente ventaja que le daban sus piernas, su altura y su condición.

—¡Hey, Moch…! —intentó perseguirlo al inicio, pero se detuvo cuando su figura se hizo pequeña a la distancia. Ya no podía más—. ¡Kuramochi! —al detenerse por completo, ya no lo veía. Volteó a su alrededor, por alguna razón el lugar se le hacía conocido. Sus pupilas se dilataron en horrida sorpresa al toparse con una construcción que conocía muy bien y que tenía grabado en la entrada con letras metálicas una sola palabra: Orfanato.

* * *

 _Midnight Cheetah_ giró en una esquina y esperó escasos segundos. El castaño no lo había alcanzado y estaba seguro de que ya no lo seguía. Se había deshecho de él. Ahora sólo tenía que dar la vuelta a la cuadra y regresar; pero algo le resultaba molesto y a medida que avanzaba, su entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más lo que, a conjunto con su apariencia, recibía malas miradas de los pocos transeúntes del lugar.

«¿Qué te pasa Yoichi? Has matado a cientos de mutantes, conoces y has vivido del bajo mundo. ¿Por qué…?». Se detuvo de forma repentina. El encargado de una tienda lo observó con algo de miedo. «Lo dejaste cerca del único orfanato de la zona, no se va a perder».

—¡Maldición! —llevó el puño a golpear lo que sea que tuviera cerca.

—P-Po-Por favor… no golpee el refrigerador.

Fue la voz de un pequeño hombre casi calvo lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En reacción, gruñó con la mirada sombría, viendo como el dependiente comenzaba a temblar.

—El refrigerador…

Al parecer se había desquitado con aquel aparato. Suspiró de forma pesada y luego lo abrió, tomando una cajita de jugo. Entró a la tienda y escogió unas galletas con chocolate antes de salir del establecimiento, pagando de forma previa, claro.

Sus pies se movían por inercia. Se rascó la nuca y chasqueó la lengua al estar de nuevo en la calle del orfelinato. Casi podía ver la cara enojada de chiquillo, preparado para gritarle por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mas al levantar el rostro, no pudo creer lo que veía.

—Sawamura —susurró y apresuró el paso con la mirada algo desconcertada. Habría jurado que estaría furioso, pero no era así. Lo vio sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando.

Al situarse frente a él soltó un respingo, pero el pequeño ni siquiera reaccionó, así que volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—¿Cómo planeas alcanzarme quedándote ahí?

El castaño levantó la cara. Para Yoichi, ver aquellos ojos cubiertos en lágrimas hizo que algo en su interior se rompiera, pero su rostro no se turbó.

—¿Entonces… Entonces no ibas a dejarme? —dijo con voz temblorosa y cortada.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota —le acercó el jugo y las galletas antes de erguirse—. Entretén tu estómago con eso y levántate, aún queda un largo camino —casqueó la lengua por tercera vez ese día y le dio la espalda, poniéndose en cunclillas—. Bueno, ya, yo te cargo. Y más te vale no hacer mucho escándalo —esperó poco, pero lo suficiente para estresarse—. Cómo no te apures te obligaré a caminar lo que resta del… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las acciones del menor, quien se colocó tras él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Lo sostuvo con firmeza y se puso de pie. Si no recordaba mal, había un gran centro comercial a unas seis o siete cuadras, el problema era que cada cuadra era como de un kilómetro.

* * *

Al parecer se había tomado de forma muy literal eso de "no hacer escándalo", pero claro que notaba su temblor y la forma en la que se aferraba a su ropa mientras luchaba por detener sus lágrimas y respirar de forma correcta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te espantaste, mocoso? —agregó de forma burlona.

—¡Clar-Claro que no! —hipeó—. ¡Y no me llames mocoso, viejo!

—Sigue diciéndome así y te dejaré a tu suerte en un barrio de mala muerte —por alguna razón se sintió mejor con eso, prefería escuchar sus reclamos antes que su llanto.

—Oye, Mochi —rompió el silencio luego de un tiempo—. ¿Tú no compraste nada?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Agitó el empaque de galletas.

—Oh, eso… Sí, pero me lo acabé antes de encontrarte.

La verdad, en la tienda estuvo por agarrar una lata de cerveza para despejarse un rato, pero recordó que aquel escuincle no había tomado nada desde el desayuno y, bueno… Apenas le alcanzó el efectivo para pagar, era otra de las razones que tenía para ir al centro comercial, ahí podría usar las tarjetas de crédito.

* * *

Tardó bastante pero llegó. De no tener condición física habría desfallecido a mitad de camino. Lo primero que hizo fue despertar a Eijun, la peor decisión de su vida (una de tantas). Al haber dormido todo el camino, estaba cual fresca lechuga; lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarlo a un McDonald's para que lo dejara comer y descansar mientras lo veía hacer de las suyas en los jueguitos.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero también fue arrastrado al cine a ver una película infantil. Terminó dormido hasta que lo despertó el chiquillo. Después lo llevó a medirse algo de ropa. Sólo tenía dos cambios (uno de ellos era su polo, que le quedaba enorme y usaba de pijama), pero nunca había exigido más. Le compró lo suficiente para no tener que lavar por quince días.

Para finalizar se sentaron en una banca cercana a las puertas automáticas. Revisó su celular: casi se quedaba sin batería. Era de noche y faltaban un par horas para que cerraran pero era el momento en que Chris dejaba la Universidad, así que le mandó un mensaje con su ubicación, pidiéndole que pasara por él.

Al cabo de unos minutos divisó tras las puertas de cristal un vehículo oscuro de marca alemana cuyas placas reconocía muy bien.

—Es hora de ir… —se detuvo al ver a Sawamura dormido, sentado a su lado en la gradilla—. Mira que eres molesto —susurró.

Acto seguido se quitó la sudadera para abrigarlo y luego lo tomó en brazos, mas lo soportó sólo con uno ya que con el otro tenía que cargar bolsas de unos cuantos kilos de ropa. Ahora era cuando hacer pesas le estaba sirviendo.

Abrió una de las puertas traseras del auto para meter las compras y después se situó en el asiento del copiloto, acomodando al pequeño sobre su regazo.

—Parece que se divirtieron —regresó su vista al frente, acelerando casi al instante.

Condujo unos cuantos metros en silencio, siendo acompañados por un programa de radio. A pesar de que Yoichi le había asegurado abandonarlo, hizo todo lo contrario. Podía ser un asesino a sangre fría, pero dentro de esa terrible forma de ser, aún quedaba una pequeña pizca de algo llamado _humanidad_.

—¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte el orgullo?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Es algo que te hace ser una persona bastante fuerte, pero de ninguna manera te va a permitir ser feliz —frenó frente a una luz roja, para después, mirarlos a ambos—. Seguramente hoy lo confirmaste por tu cuenta.

Aquella mirada serena y agradable a veces lo ponía de malas, por lo que dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Cállate.

«Ser feliz, eh». La verdad era que, no quería admitirlo, pero cada que veía al pequeño también podía verse a sí mismo; por eso le molestaba tanto tenerlo cerca, por eso no pudo abandonarlo…

A diferencia de Chris, Kuramochi no necesitaba leerle la mente a Sawamura para saber lo que sentía o pensaba, le bastaba con dar una rápida mirada a su rostro para darse una idea. Lo envidiaba, a pesar de todo lo vivido era capaz de seguir sonriendo y él, por otro lado, se volvió una persona agresiva, solitaria y desconfiada, tras caer varias veces con las piedras que la vida le ponía en el camino, o al menos fue de esa forma hasta que conoció a Takigawa, quien le dio un buen empujón para levantarlo.

El castaño se removió un poco, despertándose, pero no dijo palabra alguna y se recostó sobre el pecho que lo acogía. En cuanto llegaron a casa, el sicario abrió la puerta del auto, pero no se sacó al niño de encima como en anteriores ocasiones lo hubiera hecho.

—Bájate.

El nombrado le hizo ojitos para que lo cargara; no tuvo más opción que hacerlo tras caer en ese "encanto".

—Está bien —suspiró con pesadez—, pero me quedo con tu postre de mañana —la vida era dura y no lo iba a seguir cargando gratis. Luego se dirigió a Yuu—. Te toca bajar las cosas.

Verlos así era casi como decir que eran padre e hijo. Eso logró conmoverlo. Tal vez no sería mala idea comprarle una cama y más muebles a Eijun, de paso una nueva mesa para la sala.

—Mochi —le daba algo de pena pedirlo, pero nada perdía con intentarlo—, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

¿Quedarse con él? ¿Se refería a dormir en su cuarto? Fue obvia la risa que soltó.

—Te faltan al menos diez años más y unas buenas curvas para poder compartir una cama conmigo, mocoso; además, Chris se va a poner triste si no te ve por ahí, mejor corresponde a sus sentimientos —se adentró en la habitación del mayor y lo dejó sobre la cama.

—No seas tan duro con él. No creo que permitirle dormir contigo sea un gran sacrificio, no comparado a lo que hiciste hoy. ¿No es así, Eijun? —no le molestaba compartir cama con él, pero quería que el guepardo comenzara a acostumbrarse a su compañía.

«Maldito traidor», su expresión demostraba con claridad lo que había dentro de su cabeza. Su cuarto era un vil desorden, apestaba a tabaco, cerveza y sudor; había prometido limpiar pero le había dado pereza y Chris tenía una cama _king size_ , así que, ¿por qué no? Aprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Muy bien, muy bien —aventó la camisa en algún lugar y se quitó los zapatos mientras subía a la cama—, yo pido la orilla —atrajo a Sawamura hacia él, dejando un espacio bastante amplio para que Yuu entrara—. Tú no te escapas, mamá. Ven a hacerles compañía a tus adorados hijos —si su compañero iba a jugar sucio, él también lo haría—. ¿No es así, Eijun?

En automático se le fue el sueño. Volteó a ver al _cheetah_ y, no estaba muy seguro con esa cara demoniaca, pero parecía que hablaba en serio. Luego dirigió la mirada al profesor, esperando ansioso por su respuesta.

—Ustedes deberían adelantarse —movió su mano en gesto de negación—. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de dormir; hay una molesta caja negra que ocupa espacio bajo la televisión, creo que debería deshacerme de ella. Haré algo de ruido, así que les cerraré la puerta para no despertarlos. Buenas noches —salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniendo el seguro de la perilla. No esperaba que el tiempo de reacción de Kuramochi fuera lento, por lo que, desde su posición, elevó su consola por los aires, provocando que varios cables hicieran ruido al golpearse contra la pantalla.

«¿Una caja negra?». Iba a preguntarle a Mochi pero éste ya había saltado de la cama para forzar la puerta y dar un par de golpes.

—¡No te atrevas, monstruo ruin y despiadado! —agregaría algo más, pero el ruido de los cables lo preocupó—. Basta, basta; ¿qué le estás haciendo a ese pobre Play Station? ¡Deja en paz a mi amada Kyoko!

El pequeño no sabía qué era más divertido. Ver a Yoichi suplicar o saber del hecho de que su consola tenía nombre.

Al no ver mejoría y escuchar más movimiento raro trató de _negociar_.

—Va-Vamos hombre, no puedes ser tan cruel. ¿Sabes que eso cuesta, no? ¿Acaso quieres perder dinero?

Se dedicó a mover la consola de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba los ruegos de su compañero. Ya había hecho esto en varias ocasiones y tenía que admitir que, de alguna manera, se le hacía entretenido.

—¡Está bien, haré los quehaceres por una semana, bueno, dos semanas! Ordenaré mi cuarto y compraré la mesa de la sala ¡Y prometo gastar treinta por ciento menos en juegos de azar y putas! Bueno, el veinte…

Las ofertas sonaban tentadoras, pero conociéndolo era casi imposible que cumpliera la mayoría. Atrajo el cable que conectaba el juego a la pantalla; si veía avances, se lo devolvería.

—Bien dicho —acercó su mano al picaporte, pero antes de quitar el seguro y abrir, metió el juego dentro del cuarto de servicio; lo dejó a la vista—. Está en el cuarto de servicio. Te daré el otro cable si cumples con tus tareas.

—Eres un salvaje —le recriminó antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación mencionada—. ¡Estoy en camino, Kyoko!

Sawamura ya era caso perdido a esas alturas. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre las cobijas. Esas personas le estaban dando más felicidad de la que pudo haber imaginado.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Terminó Febrero y hacía ya dos meses que un niño llegó a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a las vidas de un peculiar dúo de asesinos. Kuramochi se fijó en el reloj, era fin de semana y por alguna razón a las ocho de la mañana estaba despierto junto al mocoso, ambos en pijama y con el cabello hecho un desastre. Conectó la consola y fueron directo al sillón.

—Vamos uno y uno, yo…

—Yo empiezo —se adelantó por el control, acomodándose entre las piernas del más grande después. Podría decirse que cuando estaban tranquilos esa era la clase de _sana_ relación que tenían.

Chris ganaba muy bien siendo profesor de física en la universidad, y ni hablar de lo que dejaba su segundo trabajo como hacker. Podía decir con seguridad que sacaba provecho de sus conocimientos y utilizaba bien su tiempo; sin embargo, no era lo mismo para el par que vivía con él. Eijun tenía tan sólo ocho años, los suficientes como para poder asistir a una escuela, y su amigo... descartaba la idea de meterlo a estudiar, por lo que un trabajo de medio tiempo no le vendría nada mal.

Se acercó a ambos y no dijo ni una palabra, pero hizo lo necesario, desconectar la consola.

—Me alegra que se hayan despertado, pero esta no es la hora adecuada para perder el tiempo —se cruzó de brazos; se sentía como una madre regañando a sus hijos—. Yoichi. Eijun. Tenemos que hablar.

—Mañana.

—No quiero.

—Creo que han entendido mal. No fue una pregunta —si bien, una de sus principales características era su profunda voz, cuando estaba disgustado era aún más grave y atrayente.

—¿Uh? ¡¿Quién te crees para...?! —el sicario le tapó la boca antes de que terminara.

Ver al niño ese estado no era nada comparado a lidiar con un Yoichi molesto de tiempo atrás. Esa notable expresión de molestia le traía un sinfín de recuerdos.

—Bueno —soltó al menor y se agachó para susurrarle un: «será mejor que no lo provoques»—. ¿Qué sucede, Chris? Te escuchamos —ladeó el rostro del chico para cortar contacto visual, lo recargó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos para calmarlo. Comprendía muy bien lo que debía de sentir en esos momentos; en su tiempo, a él le pasó algo similar pero multiplicado por cien.

Soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse. Lidiar con dos muchachos problemáticos era una tarea complicada; si bien, los videojuegos los entretenían por un rato, lo cierto es que también hacían otras cosas; sí, desorden.

—Seré directo —se escuchaba más calmado—: No pienso tenerlos aquí haciendo prácticamente nada.

—Tienes toda la razón, Eijun, vas a ir a la escuela.

—¿De verdad? —la idea de relacionarse con otros niños lo emocionaba.

—Sí, ahora ve con él para que arregle tus papeles.

—¡Ok! —se dirigió al de cabellos rizados con todo el amor y admiración que le tenía, dejando su enojo en el olvido.

—No sólo hablo de Eijun. Tú también, Kuramochi, es hora de que encuentres un empleo —sus actividades ilícitas le daban buenos ingresos pero aparte de eso no se dedicaba a nada más. Quería hacer que cambiara de aires, ya que por lo general su rutina consistía en: comer, dormir, coger, jugar y matar.

—¿Uh? —lo encaró con un rostro de pocos amigos, casi se sintió ofendido—. Seré gigoló, si te parece bien y si no, también.

—Si así lo deseas, puedes hacerlo.

 **«Sé que lo haces por el parásito ese, pero esto es demasiado».** No tenía la preparatoria terminada, mucho menos una carrera. Curiosamente poseía un certificado en Inglés, ya que el castaño le había enseñado el idioma.

 **«En ningún momento mencioné que buscarte trabajo sería para beneficio de Eijun. Piensa las cosas, ser observador no sólo sirve para comprender tu entorno».** Se encaminó a la cocina. Estaba seguro de que no habían consumido nada por estar frente al televisor.

El de cabellos olivo sólo gruñó, y hubiera seguido con eso, de no ser porque una manita empezó a darle palmaditas.

—Ya, ya, viejo, no hagas berrinche.

—¡¿Quién está haciendo berrinche?! —mordió la mano que revolvía sus cabellos. Era molesto cuando se daba sus aires de adulto.

—¡No se tarde demasiado, maestro! ¡Mochi tiene hambre!

Así fue como dio inicio otra de las rutinarias peleas de casa.

* * *

—Estos cursos son buenos; ten por seguro que tu chico no tendrá problemas para adaptarse.

Yuu y Tetsuya aprovecharon el tiempo de descanso para conversar sobre cosas más personales. No tenía mucho que Takigawa lo había puesto al tanto de su situación, comentándole sobre el pequeño que llegó a vivir a su casa por motivos que no hacía falta mencionar (modificados un poco, claro).

—No dudo que lo haga, es un niño muy curioso.

El azabache le recomendó varios colegios y cursos, así que confió en él y en su elección; después de todo, tanto Yuki como su ruidoso prometido trabajaban como docentes y sabían lo que le convenía.

Al cabo de un tiempo, mientras paseaban por uno de los pasillos del campus, escucharon un alboroto en el patio. Se fijaron por uno de los ventanales y notaron un conjunto de personas que parecían discutir.

—Ese par de chicos suelen tener varios problemas —comentó el moreno.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí, y por lo que se sabe, su familia tiene una buena posición económica.

Hace algunos días nuevos estudiantes llegaron a la Universidad; como era de esperarse, muchos trataron de entablar una buena amistad; pero estos, por su parte, tenían un carácter algo difícil.

—He escuchado rumores de mis alumnos acerca de que necesitan un guardaespaldas —espetó el de cabello negro—. Ya han sido varias las ocasiones en las que intentan asaltarlos.

—No creo que sus padres estén tranquilos con dejar que un guardaespaldas los deje en la entrada de la Universidad.

—El director es demasiado accesible, no dudo que se niegue a dejar que ellos traigan a un empleado a clases.

Estaba seguro que tener esa clase de empleo implicaba mucha responsabilidad, y sobre todo, habilidades que permitieran cuidar de sus jefes. Casi al instante, la imagen de cierta persona vino a su cabeza: agresivo, de buenas habilidades físicas y su sola presencia le era suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier ladrón.

Había encontrado el trabajo perfecto para Kuramochi.

* * *

—¡Vete al infierno! —dijo Mei del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ahora? ¿No me dijiste que pasara a tu compañía más tarde?

Se escuchó un extraño quejido de desesperación antes de que Narumiya lanzara el teléfono y se cortara la llamada. Le había comunicado su próxima misión. Era horrible intentar hablar con él, pese a que era su principal proveedor económico nunca compaginaría con la actitud que cargaba.

Seguido de eso llegó un correo a su celular. El remitente era Yuu. Se trataba de un documento que contenía especificaciones de una curiosa familia. ¿Por qué le enviaría algo así? ¿Otro asesinato?, o eso pensó hasta que leyó la parte de _trabajar como guardaespaldas_.

Claro que iba a declinar, pero cambió de parecer al ver el pago. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Seira J. Loyard y Regis K. Landegre, ambos chicos tenían una pulcra forma de vestir, sus cabelleras eran plateadas, casi blancas y tenían cierto porte de realeza. Eran mutantes, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, y aunque las habilidades de ambos los habían salvado en múltiples ocasiones, habían sufrido varios intentos de homicidio.

—En mis días libres tengo que cuidar del monstruo de la casa, y aun trabajando tengo que cuidar mocosos. ¿Es que Chris me ve cara de niñera?

El varón tenía quince años, la señorita, diecisiete; impresionante que estuvieran en la universidad a esa edad. A sus diecinueve años, era como si le pagaran por ser un _hermano_ _mayor_. Al final del texto se hallaba la información de un tal Gejutel K. Landegre, con quien se comunicó de inmediato para saber los detalles, siendo citado para una entrevista.

Al llegar al lugar, seguridad lo detuvo en la entrada. Quiso explicar lo que había sucedido pero intentaron echarlo a golpes; así que, no tuvo otra opción más que pelear con todo gorila con corbata que cruzara su camino hasta abrirse paso a una _suite_ , donde fue rodeado por varias personas armadas, de entre las cuales destacaba un hombre mayor, bastante alto y con una musculatura impresionante para su edad.

—¿Gejutel K. Landegre? —preguntó al reconocer su rostro.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Kuramochi Yoichi.

—…

—El del trabajo de guardaespaldas.

Lo analizó con la mirada como si se tratara de una nueva especie animal y luego soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a los presentes.

—Pido un hombre de la mejor categoría y me mandan a un delincuente. ¡Creí que los japoneses locos sólo estaban en Internet! —siguió con lo suyo como si fuera el mejor chiste del año y sólo se detuvo cuando su pálido rostro comenzó a enrojecerse por la diversión—. Está bien, sabes cómo funciona esto, si aguantas el trabajo, te pago; sino, bueno, te vas a morir.

«Este viejo…»

—Prepárenlo —se asomó por una de las ventanas, observando cómo la seguridad que noqueó apenas comenzaba a ponerse en pie—. Empiezas hoy —se infiltró en tiempo record estando desarmado, no veía indicio de que hubiera usado alguna habilidad, por lo que intuyó que era un humano y eso lo sorprendió bastante.

Al poco tiempo el rufián fue arrastrado contra su voluntad a los vestíbulos. Lo chaparon de un pulcro traje negro, cabello recogido, sin un solo pelo fuera de su lugar, un auricular y lentes oscuros.

—Perfecto. Para ser un vándalo incivilizado ahora sí te ves decente, pero te voy a descontar el traje de tu paga.

—¡A la mierda con esto! —arrojó el auricular al suelo.

—También te lo voy a cobrar —se acercó—, ahora sólo hay que quitarte estas porquerías —llevó ambas manos a la ceja del sicario, tenía un par de molestas perforaciones que debía tirar a la basura.

—¡Jódete, anciano! —le dio un manotazo y se dirigió a la salida, cuando un hombre vestido igual que él le interceptó, abriendo un portafolio con una fuerte suma monetaria.

—Por semana.

Su cara se tornó seria y se acomodó los lentes, dando la vuelta para hacer una reverencia.

—Encantando de trabajar con usted, jefe. Sus deseos son mis órdenes. Estaré a su lado todo lo que haga falta.

—No, gracias; que horror. Mejor ve con mis nietos.

—Daré mi honorable vida por ellos y velaré cada instante por su seguridad.

—¿Qué se supone que eres ahora, un samurái?

—Mataré a los bastardos que se acerquen a sus mocosos —agregó de forma seria con el entrecejo ensombrecido.

—Gracias por las palabras honestas. Ahora, retírate esas mugres.

Muy a regañadientes tuvo que guardar sus _piercings_ en el bolsillo.

* * *

Un chofer lo llevó a la prestigiada universidad de Tokio, algo en su interior se revolvió en incomodidad, Chris impartía clases ahí. En fin, sólo tenía que escoltar a los chicos hasta finalizar las lecciones, no salían por las tardes y tampoco tenían amigos. Vaya raros. En fin, eso le daba un horario generoso.

En menos tiempo del esperado ya se encontraba tras sus protegidos mientras tomaban clases de física, atemorizando al chico a un lado de estos.

—Profesor, este chico se retira. Se siente mal. ¿No es así? —le presionó un hombro con ganas de destrozarlo para que saliera.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Lo siento, maestro! ¡La verdad es que t-tengo que salir al baño!

Luego de eso Kuramochi tomó el asiento que había quedado libre, la verdad es que sólo quería un lugar para descansar; subió los pies a la mesilla frente a él. Sí, ser guardaespaldas era algo muy divertido.

Regis y Seira no dijeron nada. El guarda tenía que ocuparse de ellos, no al revés.

Soportar el desorden en su propia casa ya era pesado, pero hacer lo mismo en la institución que, se supone, era un lugar bastante tranquilo, era diferente. No mentía cuando decía que ese era el trabajo perfecto para Yoichi, sólo bastaba con ver cómo había hecho llorar a un alumno. Quería pensar que esta era alguna clase de manifestación del famoso _karma_.

—Loyard, Landegre —dejó el marcador sobre su escritorio—, entiendo que su familia esté preocupada por su seguridad dentro y fuera del plantel. No estoy en contra de ello; sin embargo, esto es una institución educativa, y como tal, tiene reglas y principios que deben seguirse. Mi obligación como profesor es hacer que se cumplan, así que les pido de la manera más atenta que le digan a su delincuente que se comporte adecuadamente —le dedicó una rápida y severa mirada al vándalo del que hablaba. Hablar de forma mental con él sería más eficiente, pero lo sería aún más hablarlo en casa. Tan sólo se las estaba contando.

Seira miró de reojo al más bajo. ¿Lo haría él o ella? La verdad es que su nuevo empleado no era de su agrado, pero hablar con él tampoco sería gran problema.

Regis se levantó con el entrecejo algo fruncido. A pesar de no ser un _líder_ _de_ _clan_ como su compañera, de ninguna manera dejaría que una dama tuviera que actuar en una situación tan incómoda, así que se dirigió con tono severo.

—¡Kuramochi Yoichi, es inaudito que hagas pasar tal vergüenza a una Loyard! ¡No sé qué clase de criterio utilizó el líder Landegre para asignarte una labor de vital importancia, pero yo no toleraré esto! —intentó calmarse—. Espero que te sirva como advertencia —regresó a su asiento—. Lo lamento, profesor Takigawa, puede continuar.

El guepardo se impresionó con eso. Ese chamaco tenía un carácter muy rígido. Soltó un bufido y se acomodó en el asiento. El viejo le había mencionado algo sobre recortar gradualmente su pago si llamaba la atención o causaba problemas innecesarios, esperaba que ninguno reportara lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

En cuanto entró a la casa se quitó el traje, era asfixiante usar corbata, y regresó sus piercings a donde correspondían. Podría estar en su consola un rato, pero el gusto le duró poco al ver llegar a su compañero algo molesto.

—Ver tu mal comportamiento aquí es parte de mi rutina, pero hacer eso en una escuela frente a más personas ya es muy diferente; ¡te excediste! —a pesar de que había sido regañado por uno de los chicos a su cuidado, su comportamiento siguió igual o peor durante el día. Sí, cumplió con su trabajo, pero muy a su manera, con eso ya era decir bastante.

Sawamura había terminado las tareas de sus clases de regularización y estaba jugando con unos carritos, o así era hasta que escuchó la discusión y se quedó en silencio, como si también lo regañaran a él.

—Entiendo que esa sea tu forma de ser, pero hay momentos en los que debes estar consciente de la situación, y por ende, comportarte como es debido. Yoichi, trata de tomar las cosas en serio. No todo es en juego y eso lo sabes perfectamente bien. Quizás fue error mío el haberte conseguido trabajo, pero no te lo volveré a decir: si quieres abandonarlo, puedes hacerlo. Déjalo y quédate estancado en el mismo lugar en el que siempre has estado —era obvio que su compañero se iba a enojar por el sermón. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que le hablaba así, siendo sincero, había perdido la cuenta. De cualquier forma, ahora sólo quería tomar un baño para poder relajarse del pesado día que había tenido. A veces pensaba en el día en que Kuramochi tuviera pareja. ¿Habría alguien que pudiera lidiar con él?

—Aunque seas un delincuente de pocos modales, ¿no crees que deberías hacer algo? ¿Cómo disculparte?

—Tú cállate —le lanzó con fuerza un cojín del sillón. El parásito ese ni siquiera sabía lo que había sucedido y aun así metía su cuchara. Era una molestia.

Las palabras de Takigawa resonaban en su cabeza. La mayor parte —por no decir todo— fue verdad, lo reconocía, y eso le hastiaba aún más. Que estuviera amargado por ser un solterón estresado de casi treinta años, no era culpa suya. Tal vez debería buscarse una novia para que dejara de joderlo tanto, ganas no le faltaban para echárselo en cara. Era una noche perfecta para irse a un buen centro de vicio, pero al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano y no quería darle al castaño la oportunidad de mencionar un «te lo dije».

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir.

—Pero no he cenado nada.

—Como si me importara… y levanta tu desastre si no quieres que su humor empeore.

Eijun hizo un gesto de desaprobación al escuchar cómo azotaba la puerta. Se iba a poner viejo muy pronto si siempre estaba de malas.

Ser un adulto parecía problemático.

Suspiró. Supuso que Mochi no iba a abrir hasta mañana y Chris seguía en la ducha, así que le dejó su último chocolate sobre el escritorio, esperaba que eso lo alegrara. Tomó algo de cereal y se fue algo triste a la cama. Sólo esperaba que no siguieran peleados al día siguiente.

Pasó una semana luego de eso. La tensión duró poco. El guepardo se adaptó a su trabajo, hasta parecía haber madurado. El niño no era tan malo para el estudio, lo básico le entraba en la cabeza. Cuando el de cabellos olivo pasaba a recogerlo se hacía cada vez más partícipe del ámbito escolar. En ese tiempo conoció a un profesor de carácter peculiar, Jun Isashiki, al parecer le gustaban los niños y por eso había decidido enseñar en una primaria, pero a los niños no les gustaba él. Era severo, explosivo y daba algo de miedo cuando se enojaba (la mayor parte del tiempo), sorprendentemente terminaron llevándose muy bien.

Por la noche el pequeño tenía algo de insomnio, faltaban un par de horas para hacer el trabajo de _Midnight Cheetah_ y no podían tenerlo rondando por la casa, así que le dio un té relajante y lo sosegó para que se durmiera. Al cabo de un tiempo, lo logró.

—Con eso debería despertar hasta mañana —se encaminó a la puerta del laboratorio—. Ya es hora.

Mei había tenido problemas con un grupo independiente de traficantes de cromosomas. Se escuchaba un poco extraño pero resulta que la manipulación de genes mutantes era algo popular en el mercado negro; filtración informática entre grandes corporaciones, para ser exactos. Si el maldito se traía algo entre manos, debía ser la experimentación humana. Era como volver más fuerte al fuerte. ¿Acaso planeaba iniciar una rebelión? Fuera lo que fuera, aprovecharía para averiguarlo.

Sería complicado dado que le había ordenado grabar el asalto. No asesinó a Norifumi, se equivocó al llevar la prueba de la eliminación de Miyuki, estaba en todo su derecho a pedirle algo así y no podía evitar ponerse de malas; sin embargo, le había hecho entrega de un equipo de primera mano, justo como esperaba de alguien asquerosamente rico. Unos _googles_ que alternaban su rango y campo de visión, se entretenía mucho cambiando entre el canal infrarrojo, el de posicionamiento y el de vista nocturna.

El profesor agradecía tener un laboratorio instalado con lo último en tecnología, le era de gran ayuda en situaciones como esta; Yoichi con unos lentes de ese estilo era equivalente a un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Mientras tanto, él se concentró en un _smartwatch_ que le fue enviado, haciendo unas cuántas modificaciones para que el sicario pudiera verlo a través de la pantalla, además le entregó una micro cámara, que sería la encargada de grabar toda la escena, incluso le incrustó un pequeño micrófono en la ropa.

Después de algunos minutos de repasar el plan y el resto del equipamiento, el _cheetah_ salió de casa.

—Deséame suerte —decir que estaba emocionado era poco, se encontraba excitado. Tenía que lidiar con un grupo relativamente numeroso para una sola persona; un pequeño fallo significaría ponerse la soga al cuello. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así, pero la sonrisa en su rostro cada vez se ensanchaba más.

El hacker llevó su vista hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la casa, pensó en ir a darle un último vistazo al pequeño, pero el té que su compañero le dio era efectivo para conciliar el sueño, seguro estaba bien.

—Chris —llevaba nada de haber salido y ya buscaba hacerle plática—. Pon algo de música. La noche va a ser larga.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Había llegado a su destino. Por fuera parecía una simple construcción de un sólo piso por la que nadie pagaría ni la mitad de lo que valía, pero los datos indicaban que dentro debía existir un avanzado sistema de seguridad que se extendía a cuatro pisos bajo tierra. Nada mal.

En el camino le había pedido ambientación a su compañero, quien no dudó en añadir la hermosa voz de la soprano _Diana Damrau_. Muy buena elección.

El ambiente generado hacía que los vivos perdieran el camino y que los muertos se apoderaran de su imaginación. Pintaría cada escalón, pared y rincón de un hermoso tono carmesí que haría que la policía local quisiera exponer el panorama en una galería antes que adentrarse a arruinarlo.

* * *

Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, cuando la urgencia de ir al baño le hizo despertar. Eijun se levantó de la cama, perdiendo algo de su somnolencia al sentir el frío de los mosaicos bajo sus pies. Salió del cuarto de Chris y notó algo raro… No, lo importante en esos momentos era vaciar el tanque, así que se dio prisa con ello.

Una vez fuera del baño, observó la puerta del cuarto de Kuramochi. Se talló un poco los ojos, intentando enfocar en la oscuridad. No había visto mal, a escasos metros de esta había una franja negra y vertical, así que se acercó a revisar.

Era una abertura en la pared casi del ancho de su cuerpo. ¡Salió de la nada! La empujó un poco para asegurarse de no estar soñando y se sorprendió mucho cuando logró deslizarla más. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que había un pasaje en la pared? ¡Que genial!

Se adentró, pisando lento y con cuidado.

Escalones.

Se apegó a la pared y siguió bajando, hasta que pudo ver algo de luz filtrándose por una puerta entreabierta. Puso sus manos sobre el gélido metal del que estaba forjada y, guiado por su curiosidad, empujó. Era bastante pesada. Dejó de hacer esfuerzo cuando hubo una abertura lo bastante grande como para poder entrar.

La iluminación lo deslumbró, por lo que puso una mano frente a sus ojos y cuando se acostumbró al brillo, empezó a analizar cada rincón. Un pequeño «woah» asomó por sus labios, tan inaudible que ni siquiera podía contar como susurro.

Las paredes eran blancas y había muchos aparatos que en su vida había visto, también… ¿armas? Se encaminó hacia ellas para ver si eran reales, pero algo más llamó su atención. Al fondo había una silla y sobre esta… ¿Chris? Sí, su cabello rizado era inconfundible. Con que ahí era donde se metía cada que desaparecía en las noches. Frente a él había una pantalla enorme, parecía estar jugando uno de esos títulos de sangre, terror y tripas que tanto le gustaban a Mochi, con la única diferencia de que no estaba usando un control de juegos. ¿Sería una película? No le conocía esos gustos. De fondo había una hermosa voz de mujer cantando. Que gran contraste.

Fue a paso lento hacia él, algo alterado por la visión que aquella pantalla le ofrecía, cuando de repente escuchó una voz demasiado familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron en horrida sorpresa, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, un cúmulo de perturbadoras imágenes y vivencias golpeó su mente cual balde de agua fría, quedándose de pie, petrificado, mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

* * *

Terminó de colocar los inhibidores eléctricos en las posiciones que el hacker le indicaba. Eso anularía los sensores de seguridad un tiempo; lo molesto era que tenía que hacerlo en cada piso que avanzara para interceptar cualquier tipo de comunicación.

Cada detalle era importante.

Una tras otra, las cabezas rodaban a sus pies tras el filo de una espada, priorizando el silencio y la eficacia sobre la presteza de una bala. Cada fibra de su cuerpo ardía en éxtasis con cada movimiento y, en el último piso, cuando estaba por abrir las puertas que lo llevarían a su más grande trofeo, la voz de su amada, _Anna Netrebko_ , inundó cada uno de sus sentidos, aumentando la euforia.

—Creo que tengo una erección.

—No era necesario que supiera eso —sobó sus sienes exasperado. No entendía cómo era capaz de hacer comentarios así en momentos como este.

Hizo a la puerta rugir de una patada, anunciando su inesperada aparición y el resto de la noche le brindó el placer al que ninguna mujer le había hecho llegar.

 _Calló la voz y el piano cesó su melodía_. La habitación quedó casi en la penumbra, hasta que Yoichi encontró el interruptor de la luz y su risa escandalosa se hizo presente. Encendió frente a sí el reloj, dejándole ver al otro a través de la pantallita.

* * *

—¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? —movió un poco el brazo para presumirle la masacre a su alrededor—. Estos son los hombres a quienes Mei querría en su habitación. Son unos tipos muy apuestos —no, eran horribles en realidad, le mostró sus testas empaladas una sobre otra en la espada.

«Los hombres que le gustan a Narumiya son más bien parecidos a Harada», pensó divertido.

—Tal vez debería aprovechar para hacer un recuerdo con ellos —puso su sonriente rostro a lado de una de las cabezas y luego alejó la mano con el dispositivo—. ¿Esta cosa puede tomar fotos? —pareciera que escogió el rostro más bizarro y desfigurado para posar junto a el—. ¿Ya me tomaste una, Chris? ¿Me veo guapo?

—Ya te has divertido bastante. Sal de ahí, Kuramochi —desactivó las cámaras ajenas al reloj, listas para que en unos cuantos minutos se autodestruyeran.

Algo muy… curioso estaba en la pantalla desde que la encendió. Frunció el entrecejo y miró extrañado a Yuu. Tomó su playera y la limpió. Ahora estaba seguro de que no era una mancha.

—Chris —el tono alegre y despreocupado que había estado usando se tornó a uno mucho más serio—, detrás de ti…

Lo miró con cierta duda, pero giró su cabeza hacia donde le indicó.

No. Todo menos esto.

Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar al niño ahí, de pie, cubierto de lágrimas y con un rostro que le decía que había visto todo. Fue testigo por segunda ocasión de una amarillista escena provocada por las personas que lo habían acogido.

Ante eso, Sawamura salió de su pequeño trance. Le temblaban las rodillas y sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, tambaleándose, y luego otro, recuperando el equilibrio.

«Imposible». Salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Tropezó a medio camino y ni si quiera le prestó atención al dolor. Se levantó y no se detuvo hasta salir a la sala.

—¡Eijun! —estaban en un gran problema—. ¡Regresa rápido! —le indicó a su compañero antes de cortar la comunicación e ir tras del menor.

* * *

Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación una ruta que le permitiera huir de la casa, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Siempre le ponían seguro en la noche. No podía esconderse en los cuartos porque Chris los podía abrir con facilidad gracias a su habilidad.

De manera fugaz las últimas palabras de Miyuki le vinieron a la cabeza y su cuerpo se movió solo. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió un par de cajones para subir a la barra. Tiró varias ollas y sartenes de la alacena con un movimiento rápido. Un estruendo horrible inundó las paredes, pero lo importante es que había logrado hacer un espacio que le sirvió para ocultarse, cerrando las portezuelas frente a sí.

Encogió su cuerpo lo más que pudo y justo como aquella vez con Kazuya, llevó las manos a su boca, ahogando cada sollozo y gemido, mientras su respiración se agitaba.

La angustia, tristeza y temor habían dado origen a pequeñas cascadas, las cuales eran alimentadas de un sentimiento siniestro y fiero que se albergaba en su pecho y se negaba a desaparecer.

—Eijun —era un hecho que iba a azorarse de ellos, pero si intentaba hablar podrían llegar a algo—, entiendo si ahora me tienes miedo y desconfianza, pero eso que viste ahí... —mentirle no era una opción, era obvio que estaba consciente de lo que observó en pantalla.

No quería oírlo. No quería verlo. No quería seguir ahí. La persona en quien tanto había confiado y con quien compartía cama todas las noches eran unos…

—Ellos no eran gente buena, es por eso que tuvimos que... —¿Cómo iba a hacer que un niño entendiera una situación así?—. Nosotros no te vamos a hacer daño —no podía pedirle que saliera, sería imposible. Tan sólo quedaba esperar y rogar porque lo escuchara.

«Mientes». Si podían hacerles eso a adultos como ellos, quién sabe qué más podrían hacerle a él que era más pequeño. No eran muy diferentes a algunas parejas con problemas que lo adoptaron en el pasado y que buscaban desquitarse con él dado que su piel era impenetrable; quemaduras, cortaduras, golpes, nada dejaba marca, pero dolía, por supuesto que dolía.

Lo que quería en esos momentos era… era regresar al orfanato.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kuramochi abrió la puerta, escuchando la suave voz de Chris provenir de la cocina. Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a un mocoso, el problema era ¿Cómo? Tenía ocho malditos años.

«No tengo de otra». Tuvo cuidado de no pisar los trastes y fue a donde su colega.

—Con permiso —lo tomó con firmeza por un hombro para hacerlo a un lado. Su expresión estaba indescifrable, entre serio y molesto, como si fuera cualquier otro día.

Abrió las puertillas en un rápido movimiento y tomó al chiquillo por el cuello de la pijama, sacándolo de allí con un fuerte tirón. Lo dejó en el piso, pero cayó de sentón al suelo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Esos ojos que lo veían con tanto miedo lo empezaron a poner de malas. Frunció el ceño y se agachó para tomarlo por la ropa, llevándolo casi a rastras hasta el recibidor.

—¡Cállate! —pareciera que le dijo que le pusiera más ganas—. Está bien, si quieres llorar, te voy a dar una buena razón para hacerlo —sin pensarlo dos veces y sin contenerse, precipitó un puño al rostro del pequeño, quien se horripiló al ver sangre emanar de su nariz.

«Oh, entonces lo que hay dentro de su cuerpo no es igual de indestructible que su piel». Lo arrojó contra la entrada, haciendo que un golpe seco resonara en la habitación junto a un bramido de dolor.

—Así son las cosas. El sujeto que mató a Miyuki Kazuya, Chris, yo; somos iguales, asesinos —no se movió un ápice de su lugar, se dedicó a mirarlo con soberbia.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Sawamura. Sus piernas se negaban a responderle, las lágrimas no podían parar, un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, le dolía mucho la cara, la espalda...

—Tu ropa, tus zapatos, la consola, tus malditos cursos escolares, todo aquí está pagado a costa de la sangre de otros. Si no te parece, ahí está la jodida puerta. Lárgate —finalizó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Su propósito nunca había sido ir a consolarlo, sino decirle la cruda realidad.

«Lárgate». Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que había escuchado esa palabra, pero era la primera vez que lastimaba tanto.

—Moc… Kur… —gateó un poco tras él; la persona con la que se peleaba por el mando de la consola, a la que le robaba el postre en la comida, quien le había sacado tantas risas, con quien de vez en cuando paseaba en moto, no podía, no… ¡Había matado a tanta gente!—. ¡Mochi! ¡¿Por qué lo haces… por qu…?! —su voz salía con dificultad, cortada—. Ser un asesino… ¿no te da miedo?

Soltó un bufido a modo de risa.

—Por algo me convertí en uno; no podría temerme a mí mismo —respondió sin dirigirle la mirada ni detener su caminar.

—Entonces —de algún modo logró ponerse de pie—, entonces… y-yo también…

Se detuvo pero no se giró para verlo, sólo quería escuchar el resto.

—¡Yo también seré uno! —había reunido mucho valor para decirlo aun estando bastante alterado.

Rio casi al instante. Le pareció estúpido.

—No, ni lo intentes. Eres tan idiota que no durarías ni un segundo. Mejor intenta siendo detective, policía o algo así —abrió la puerta de su habitación y se perdió en una nueva oscuridad.

—¡K-Kuramochi!

«No cometas el mismo error que yo… Eijun».

—¡Moc…! —se llevó la mano al pecho y estrujó su ropa. Con el otro brazo se limpió las lágrimas pero no dejaron de caer. Quería que lo viera a la cara, pero no le dirigió ningún gesto; quería que se retractara de lo que dijo antes, que le dijera que lo quería ahí, con ellos; que lo… que lo reconociera un poco más.

Sólo pudo dar otro par de pasos, hasta terminar frente a su puerta. Sabía que estaría cerrada, que aunque protestara, no iba a abrirle. Por lo que cayó de rodillas, demostrando todo su sufrimiento con gimoteos impasibles y cada vez más desgarradores.

¿Qué importaba la forma en la que se ganaban la vida? Hasta ese momento, nunca le habían hecho daño y, por alguna razón, por primera vez en su vida, ellos eran las personas que quería que lo reconocieran, eran las personas a las que quería llamar _familia_.

Chris hubiera reprimido al de cabellos olivo por lo que hizo, pero en un lugar como ese, era la única manera de aprender a sobrellevar los problemas que los rodeaban. Había sido así para ambos desde que tenían uso de razón; muerte, desgracia, maltratos y demás, eran las cosas por las que pasaron día tras día, y dolía reconocerlo, pero el pequeño estaba casi por el mismo camino.

Las palabras que su compañero usaba eran duras, pero eran las correctas. ¿Cómo es que él no pudo calmarlo? La respuesta era simple, tanto Kuramochi como Sawamura habían pasado por la misma situación traumática de ver morir a alguien, también por las innumerables ocasiones en las que la gente les dio la espalda y les negaron la ayuda cuando más la necesitaban.

Era un vínculo que los hacía extrañamente parecidos, nunca podría comprenderlo del todo.

Se sentía como un _déjà vu_... palabras nada agradables que le hicieran comprender lo dura y cruel que era la vida con todas las personas sin excepción alguna.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo al guepardo. ¿Ahora comprendía lo que era estar en su lugar? Qué rápido había madurado. Ser un asesino no era fácil, a pesar de que deshacerse de las personas era pan comido con la tecnología y las habilidades que poseían, era algo que requería de bastante coraje, algo que no se conseguía de la noche a la mañana. Voluntad, sangre y mente fría, eran también cualidades que se requerían y que, con mucho esfuerzo, se conseguían.

—Ser asesinos no es algo que hayamos decidido por gusto propio. Hay cosas en la vida que simplemente no puedes escoger, tan sólo debes aprender a sobrellevarlas de la forma que más te convenga —dijo mientras se acercaba—. Puede parecer cruel, pero es la verdad; sin embargo, todos esos problemas siempre traen consigo un momento de calma. Y déjame decirte que tú eres uno de esos momentos, Eijun.

Su día a día no sólo estaba rodeado de muertes; amigos, otros trabajos y demás actividades, eran parte de sus rutinas.

—Mañana podrás hablar con él, ve a recostarte.

—No —movió la cabeza—, no quiero —desobedecer a Chris o hacerle berrinche era algo que sucedía cada luna llena. En esos momentos no tenía la fuerza ni la decisión para levantarse, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así. Necesitaba a Yoichi y si era necesario quedarse al pie de la puerta hasta el amanecer, lo haría.

El sicario se cambió de ropa mientras tanto. Yuu siempre hablaba con tanta nobleza que lo hacía parecer un monstruo sin corazón a comparación. Aunque tenía razón, no se convirtió en asesino por gusto, sino que, luego del incidente de su madre, le pasaron cosas peores. Tuvo la desgracia de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, obligándose a sí mismo a recorrer el camino más doloroso, motivado únicamente por el instinto humano de sobrevivir.

Volvió la mirada a una de sus manos. Mucha sangre había corrido entre sus dedos y un simple puñetazo le remordía la conciencia. Una sonrisa nostálgica y sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

Al fin lo había comprendido todo.

Suspiró y regreso sus facciones a su neutral seriedad. Ya iba siendo hora de ayudar al profesor con aquel chiquillo berrinchudo y terco que seguía haciendo drama.

—¡Guarda silencio! —abrió la puerta, quedándose en el marco de esta—. Hay gente aquí que se tiene que levantar temprano y estas no son horas para soportar tu escándalo.

Lo reprendió con eso y, como era de esperarse, lo vio intentando contener las lágrimas, sin éxito. Se paró frente a él e hizo un gesto de fastidio. Si su trabajo de guardaespaldas empezaba a ir mal, tendría futuro como actor.

Sin cambiar su semblante, le extendió las manos.

—Ven —sin pensarlo dos veces, Sawamura se precipitó, por lo que no dudó en cargarlo.

En el fondo creyó que era lindo tenerlo aferrado a su cuerpo mientras escondía la carita en aquel espacio que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Si quieres llorar, llora; de todas formas, siempre haces lo que te da la gana. Sólo no te arrepientas después de tus acciones —a final de cuentas, era un niño. No podía pedirle que se tranquilizara y pusiera en orden sus pensamientos; no sólo por el asesinato, debía tener más acumulado dentro de ese cuerpecito y, si se ponía un poco en su lugar, sabía que dejarlo desahogarse era lo mejor para él.

Kuramochi sabía perfectamente que no podía retomar buenos pasos ni enmendar sus errores. Todo pasa por algo, como solía decir Takigawa, y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese pequeño era una nueva oportunidad para empezar desde cero.

—Noches —se despidió de Yuu.

Acto seguido regresó a la habitación y se acomodó en la cama con el castaño en brazos, acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo y acariciando de forma suave su espalda. Algo faltaba, y por supuesto que sabía lo que era, la frase que por mucho tiempo deseó que le dijeran y que, sin duda, le hubiese cambiado la vida:

—No estás solo, Eijun.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

—Parece que al fin, Kuramochi ha decidido madurar.

Yuki escuchaba atento con una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en su rostro. Nunca había convivido con Yoichi, pero a pesar de eso, estaba al tanto de que su carácter era _especial_. Chris le contó lo sucedido, omitiendo detalles por obvias razones.

—Tan sólo le hacía falta pasar por una situación así —habló el moreno—. No es tan mala persona como aparenta.

—Tienes razón —sonrió gentil. Lo confirmó cuando Yoichi intentó abandonar a Eijun o con lo sucedido en la madrugada; bajo esa fría y temible personalidad, aún quedaba algo de calor, el cual, Sawamura se había encargado de sacar a flote.

El timbre que indicaba el final del descanso resonó por toda la escuela, haciendo que los alumnos ingresaran a sus respectivas aulas.

—Nos vemos después, Chris.

Respondió con un simple gesto de mano. Ahora le tocaba impartir clase en el grupo donde el guepardo trabajaba; por lo que éste último le dijo, se quedaría a cuidar al menor dada la pesada noche que tuvo.

—Buen día, chicos —tan pronto como ingresó al salón, se dirigió a su escritorio—. Por favor, abran su libro en el tercer bloque, explicaré un tema nuevo.

* * *

Justo como esperaba. Cuando despertó, se levantó con cuidado de no irrumpir el sueño de Eijun y lo dejó bien arropado. Tomó una ducha rápida antes de colocarse su traje y cuando estaba por terminar el desayuno, el castaño salió de su habitación, somnoliento. Era como tener un lindo zombie en casa.

—En cuanto acabes de comer, regresa a la cama. Hoy no irás a clases.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¿Te has visto en un espejo? Traes una cara horrible —tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y no quería que lo atosigaran con preguntas por eso.

—Pues tú no te quedas tan lejos, viejo —Kuramochi tenía unas horribles ojeras.

—¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme de esa manera? —intentó por todos los medios pescarlo para hacerle una llave pero, de tanta práctica, el chiquillo se había vuelto escurridizo—. Como sea, vas a estar solo hasta que terminemos de trabajar, no le abras a nadie.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo será eso? —subió a la mesa, el desayuno se veía tan bien que no dudó en devorarlo.

—El que sea necesario —vio su cara con detenimiento, no tenía ni rastro del golpe—. Nos vem…

—¡Llévame contigo!

—Oh, hace un par de horas casi te orinabas en los pantalones por el miedo. ¿Y ahora quieres seguirme? —se acercó con una sonrisa de dudosas intenciones—. ¿Seguro que lo vas a soportar? Con un simple ruido podrían cortarte el cuello.

El chico nunca le apartó la mirada, al contrario, frunció el entrecejo.

Que divertido.

* * *

Gejutel estaba consternado. Primero, Yoichi le había llamado para decirle que no iba a trabajar «porque se le daba la gana» y, después, llegó sin llamar a la puerta.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía ponerle un traje a un niñito.

—Nada, anciano, no se preocupe.

—Tu sonrisa me advierte de todo, menos de no preocuparme.

Bufó en respuesta.

—¡Listo! —exclamó al terminar.

El hombre de cabello cano reiría, de no ser porque sentía escalofríos. Ambos de cabello perfectamente recogido, lentes oscuros, usando la misma vestimenta. Era como si se duplicaran.

—No te voy a pagar el doble.

—No quería que lo hicieras. Nos vamos.

—Gracias por el traje, abuelito —se despidió un alegre Sawamura mientras le seguía el paso al de cabellos olivo.

«¿Abuelito?». No contestó, en su lugar, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa cuando los vio por la ventana camino al portón de salida. Podría ser su imaginación, pero el vándalo tenía un aura diferente.

Eijun parecía turista en la Universidad. Todo el alumnado los veía con extrañeza. Si el mayor tenía cierta _fama_ por esos rumbos, no sabían qué esperar del menor. ¿Sería su hijo? El sicario se adentró en los edificios, importándole poco las miradas. Revisó el horario y se dirigió al salón en el que debían estar Landegre y Loyard. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al estar frente a la puerta. Entraron por la parte trasera. Al castaño empezó a latirle con fuerza el corazón al ver a su amor platónico al frente y en acción. Kuramochi puso un dedo sobre sus labios, señalando lo obvio.

Llegó con los chicos que protegía y los saludó con una reverencia, antes de sentarse en la banca que le correspondía a lado de ellos y, acto seguido, subió a Sawamura en sus piernas.

—Bien —se alejó un poco de la pizarra, dándole un último vistazo a todos los datos—, inicien por copiar esto, tienen cinco minutos —se giró despacio sobre sus talones, estando a punto de depositar el libro sobre el escritorio mientras esperaba; y eso hizo, sólo que no de forma calmada. El fuerte ruido de la pasta chocando contra la madera provocó que unos cuantos alumnos pegaran un brinco.

—Profesor, ¿todo bien?

—Seguro, tan sólo se me resbaló el libro.

 **«Eijun no fue a la escuela por los golpes que le diste; en cambio, decides traerlo a tu trabajo, al cual, se supone que tampoco asistirías. No me molesta que Sawamura esté aquí pero, ¿crees que esto es un juego, Yoichi?».**

 **«Ya no tiene nada. ¿Acaso me crees tan maldito como para traer conmigo a un niño golpeado?».**

 **«Esa pregunta puedes responderla por ti mismo».** Comenzó a caminar entre las filas, como era su costumbre.

Eijun había comenzado a aburrirse, no era lo suyo intentar descifrar la extraña alquimia que Chris practicaba y Kuramochi, al notarlo inquieto, le dio su celular para que jugara un rato.

 **«Como sea. El viejo Gejutel no se molestó, te juro que hasta lo vi sonreír por la ventana y pedí un deseo. Además, este monstruo fue el que quiso venir».**

 **«De cualquier manera, se quedará conmigo, será más fácil para ambos que yo lo cuide mientras estamos aquí».** No desconfiaba de su colega, al contrario, pero que estuvieran juntos en el lugar donde trabajaba era un riesgo a tomar, no sólo para el alumnado, sino también para la dignidad de los tres.

—Bien, demos inicio con la clase —contaba con que estuvieran quietos por el resto de su hora.

Al cabo de unos minutos la batería del celular se terminó. Kuramochi casi ahorca al pequeño en plena clase, pero debía calmarse, así que se entretuvo jugando con los suaves cachetes de su acompañante. Era tan aburrido. Yuu decía cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía. Cuando la necesidad de ir al baño se hizo presente tuvo pretexto para salir. Luego de eso, se dirigieron a la cafetería, entreteniéndose por el resto de la hora.

—Escucha, Eijun —dijo frente al salón—, de aquí en adelante yo me voy con los chicos a quienes debo vigilar. Chris sale casi al último. Vas a quedarte con él, procura molestarlo mucho mientras no estoy.

—¡Entendido!

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio. Yoichi fue donde Regis y Seira, cargando sus portafolios en cuanto los vio salir. Por otro lado, el castaño entró a ver a Takigawa.

—¿Te ayudo con algo? —agregó con una sonrisita radiante para llamar su atención.

—No es necesario, son pocas cosas las que tengo que...

—¡Profesor!

Al levantar la vista notó que eran dos de sus alumnas, aquellas que solían obsequiarle chocolates y demás golosinas. Una de ellas se tomó la libertad de acercarse y sujetarlo por uno de sus hombros, mirándolo de forma coqueta.

—¿Qué le parecieron los chocolates que le regalé? ¿Le gustaron? Di lo mejor de mí para hacerlos.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo la otra, haciendo a un lado a Sawamura con un leve empujón—. Los chocolates que le di yo le gustaron más. ¿No es así, profesor?

Ambas lo miraban con insistencia; sin embargo, Takigawa no probó ninguno de los chocolates que le regalaron, además de que invadían su espacio personal.

—No tienen porqué discutir —alejó gentilmente a la muchacha que se hallaba pegada a su brazo—, ambos me gustaron; son bastante buenas preparando chocolate —las mentiras piadosas solían ser necesarias en ocasiones.

—¿E-En serio? ¡En ese caso le prepararé otros!

—¡Yo igual!

El chiquillo se molestó bastante con el par de arpías que se acercaron a su conquista. ¿Era por ellas que llegaba con los dulces que Mochi y él se comían?

«Yo te salvaré, cariño». Se paró frente a él, sonando sus pisadas para llamar la atención.

—Pues verán, señoritas, los chocolates simples estaban algo amargos, a mí no me gustaron pero al delincuente trajeado sí. ¿Y quién metió cereza en los otros? _¡Puag!_ Qué asco, esos ni para el perro —adoptó una postura de diva mientras hablaba, no era lo suyo hacer eso, pero vio con Kuramochi una película donde un par de negros se disfrazaban de rubias y actuaban de manera similar al molestar a otras engreídas. «¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, monstruos con maquillaje?». Una sonrisita casi victoriosa curvó sus labios.

«Eijun —pensó—, discúlpate, no es correcto hablarle así a las mujeres», no tuvo idea de porqué esas palabras no salieron de su boca; supuso que si lo hacía, una sonrisa se iba a escapar de igual manera; vaya comentarios tan oportunos.

Una de las chicas miró extrañada al niño, pero poco después comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

—Pero que niño tan lindo. Tienes una imaginación muy grande. ¿No es verdad? —«y también una bocota»—. ¿Es su sobrino? —rogaba por todos los cielos que así fuera.

—Este pequeñín venía con el guardaespaldas de Seira y Regis, es obvio que es hijo de ese sujeto. Quizás se escapó y se quedó para conversar con el maestro. ¿No es así, pequeño travieso? —«Mocoso del demonio. ¿Quién mierda te crees para venir y decirnos estas cosas frente a Chris?».

«¿Mocoso?», era costumbre escuchar esa palabra de la boca del guepardo, pero de alguien que no tenía nada que ver con ellos ya era distinto. No lo iba a tolerar.

—Ho, ho, ho… —agregó con una mueca de extrañeza. «Ser hijo de Mochi… Pero. Que. Miedo». Puntualizó en su mente con cierto escalofrío.

—Están equivocadas. No es hijo del trabajador de sus compañeros, tampoco es mi sobrino.

—¿Entonces? —sus caras se tornaron angustiadas. ¿Después de todo sí era su hijo?

El hacker sonrió y miró al chico, apretando su mano ligeramente.

—Sólo debo decirles que es alguien demasiado importante para mí. ¿No es así, Eijun?

Asintió en respuesta. Luego se abrazó a su cintura antes de dirigirse a las señoritas con una sonrisa.

No supieron por qué, pero ambas se sintieron rechazadas; Takigawa nunca las iba a ver de esa forma tan dulce y cariñosa como lo estaba haciendo con aquel chiquillo.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, chicas, este guapetón es mi amante —agregó con inocencia otra de las frases aprendidas en series de TV.

No sólo el rostro de las jóvenes, sino en conjunto con el de Chris, eran un total poema al asombro. Imaginación o no, los había dejado sin habla. ¿Amantes? Yuu bien podría ser su padre.

—Aunque no lo crean. Comemos juntos, vamos de compras, salimos de paseo, compartimos cama cada noche y en la ducha… —hizo un «ok» con la mano—, he tenido unas vistas que solo en sueños podrán imaginar. Nada como tenerlo en vivo y en directo —una risita lacónica se quedó entre dientes. De ser mayorcito, eso podría rozar el cinismo, pero se estaba divirtiendo viendo las expresiones de ese par. Y defendiendo lo suyo, claro.

El silencio tomó posesión del lugar, siendo truncado por unas risillas que provenían del pasillo.

—Será mejor que se retiren a sus clases —habló el más alto—. Y olviden este asunto, por favor.

—Sí —contestaron algo distraídas—. L-Lamentamos las molestias —al instante tomaron sus mochilas y salieron a prisa.

El profesor suspiró cuando se retiraron; de alguna forma, esperaba que con eso la situación de los chocolates se detuviera.

—Agradezco que hayas tratado de ayudar, pero dijiste cosas que no eran tan necesarias, Eijun.

—Bueno, lo importante es que te dejaron en paz, ¿no? —agregó con un pequeño puchero—. Hice lo que debía de hacer.

—Con un «no se acerquen» hubiera sido suficiente —el niño aprendía rápido, así que juraba que si una próxima vez se presentaba, sabría medir sus palabras, o al menos, omitir las vistas en la regadera—. Es hora de irnos, aún tengo unas cuantas clases más que impartir —si se portaba bien, iba a considerar llevarlo a comer a una de las cadenas alimenticias que tanto le gustaban a él y a Yoichi.

Sawamura lo acompañó a cada una de sus cátedras. En una de ellas se entretuvo con su celular, no tenía jueguitos, pero le tomaba muchas fotos; en otra hora, se quedó dormido en el escritorio; y en otra, decidió pasearse entre los alumnos como hacía Chris. Habían personas adorables que le tocaban las mejillas, otros, lo miraban con desagrado.

Después de un rato, se fue con el mayor a una tal «sala de profesores». Caminaba distraído, mirando las cosas en el lugar. Las galletas, a un ládo de la máquina de café, llamaron su atención, cuando unas piernas se le atravesaron y chocó con éstas.

—Lo sien... —al levantar la mirada se encontró con un hombre moreno de cabellos oscuros—… to —lo analizó. Su rostro aparentaba madurez, pero le llegaba cierta vibra de que era una especie de niño muy grande.

—No hay problema —sonrió el azabache—. Ah, tú debes ser Sawamura, ¿no es así? —tomó un paquete de galletas y se las extendió—. Chris me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Veo que ya se conocieron —Yuu ingresó con unos cuantos papeles en mano.

—Sí, no esperé verlo por aquí.

—Eijun, éste es mi compañero y amigo, Yuki Tetsuya, él me recomendó los cursos a los que asistes.

—Un gusto —acercó su mano al niño, sonriéndole amable.

—Pues vaya cursos, mi profesor gruñe mucho, aunque es muy divertido —tomó su mano, sintiendo el ligero apretón—. Yo soy Eijun, Sawamura Eijun. Y aquí en confianza —le hizo una seña para que se agachara, susurrándole—, también soy el amante secreto de Chris. Vine a supervisar que su trabajo fuera seguro —colocó sus manos a los costados de su cintura con demasiada confianza. Tal vez, lo que Yuu trató de decirle antes con las chicas, era que no podía revelarle su _relación_ a cualquiera, pero si ese hombre era su amigo, entonces no había problema.

—Así que amantes, ¿eh? —repuso en voz baja, siguiéndole el juego—. Recuerdo que yo hacía lo mismo con mi prometido; él insistía en mantener nuestra relación en secreto, pero me era imposible, estaba muy feliz de que estuviéramos juntos —por su mente pasaron aquellos buenos recuerdos junto a Jun, desde que se conocieron hasta el momento en el que le pidió matrimonio—. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que algún día Chris dejará que todos sepan de su relación.

«Ambos son igual de especiales». Por mucho que bajaran la voz, los escuchaba perfectamente.

—¿Tienes un prometido? ¡Que genial! ¡No sé qué es eso, pero debe ser asombroso! —dijo con entusiasmo. Tenía la esperanza de que el castaño también le diera algún apodo bonito algún día—. Dime, dime, ¿tienes algún consejo para mí? Es que —hizo el ademán de limpiarse una inexistente lágrima—, Chris es bastante rígido. No se deja consentir tan fácil.

¿Yuu se hacía el difícil? Justo le pasó lo mismo con Isashiki, conquistarlo fue todo un reto, y más tratar de que fuera más abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

—Yo pasé por el mismo problema que tú. Fue difícil acercarme en un principio, pero con el tiempo comencé a comprenderlo —sujetó el hombro del niño, como si tratara de darle su apoyo—. Paciencia y unos cuantos títulos de mangas shojo te ayudarán a hacer lo correcto —quizás olvidó que hablaba con un chico de tan sólo ocho años; de cualquier manera, era mejor prepararlo para lo que viniera más adelante.

—Oh, comprendo. Mangas shojo. Bien, lo pondré en práctica... ¡líder!

El hacker ya no sabía qué pensar, tan sólo se limitaba a hojear unos documentos y a preguntarse si esto era un castigo divino por ser tan severo con Kuramochi.

El resto de la jornada fue tranquila. Ellos arribaron primero a casa, horas más tarde, llegó el de cabellos olivo con el escándalo de costumbre.

—¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

—¡Mochi! —el chiquillo dejó sus juguetes y corrió hacia la puerta, recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

—Algo quieres...

—Sí, mangas shojo.

—E-Eh... Bueno —supuso que estaba en esa edad donde se buscan pasatiempos para la posteridad; también era la primera vez que le pedía algo—. Chris, ¿qué hay de cenar?

 **«Ni se te ocurra comprarle esos mangas, Yoichi»,** estaba en la cocina, pero podía oír perfectamente la conversación desde ahí. No quería que Sawamura siguiera los desastrosos pasos de Tetsuya.

— _Hotcakes_ , Eijun eligió la cena esta vez. Pongan la mesa, ya están listos.

 **«¡Ay, por favor! No seas amargado. Si el niño quiere manga, unos cuantos no le harán daño. Sirve que aprende mejor a leer kanjis y esas cosas».**

—Entendido. Eijun, ve a poner la mesa.

—¡Tú también ayudas, vago!

—¡Pedazo de…! —le habría hecho una llave, pero el chico salió disparado a la cocina. El asesino le dirigió una mirada donde claramente avisaba que ajustarían cuentas más tarde.

—Chris, Mochi me está viendo con ojos de suegra malvada de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que Eijun tenga doble ración de nuevo?

 **«¿Recuerdas el incendio de meses atrás en el condominio de departamentos cerca del centro? Jun también pensó que no pasaría nada malo si Yuki leía unos cuantos tomos».**

 **«…Mira, ellos no cuentan. Son** ** _únicos y especiales_** **, tal para cual»**. Está bien, no le compraría nada que pudiera agregar ideas a su extraña imaginación.

—Vamos, no le estoy haciendo nada… aún.

Sawamura sintió un escalofrío con eso y cuando ambos acabaron de poner la mesa, de alguna forma, terminaron en el piso. El castaño huía como si se tratara de una película de zombies, mientras el mayor lo jalaba de los pies, hasta que logró apresar ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—A este movimiento lo llamo _Boa_ _Constrictor_ —no lo apretaba como para lastimarlo, sólo para evitar que se moviera, mordiéndole con suavidad una mejilla.

—No hagas eso. ¡Este cuerpo sólo le pertenece a Chris!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —terminó por hacerle cosquillas.

El comedor estaba lleno de carcajadas y un niño pidiendo clemencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo les iba a durar esta felicidad? El profesor no tenía ni la más remota idea. Era increíble que a pesar de sus _otros_ trabajos, se dieran el lujo de una convivencia tan sana como esta. Lo volvería a repetir, fue Sawamura quien había traído ese nuevo ambiente; además, ver a Kuramochi divertirse tanto con un niño le aliviaba. Antes solía encerrarse en su cuarto y ahora estaba fuera, jugando videojuegos con el niño o llevándolo de compras cuando algo se le ofrecía. Era como si fuera otro.

—Si no se apresuran, seré yo quien tenga triple ración —y gracias a las increíbles energías de ese par, él terminaba por unirse de una u otra forma.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la tensión se rompió del todo. Cuando el pequeño no podía dormir y el guepardo se encontraba en su trabajo nocturno e ilícito, bajaba con Chris al laboratorio, quien lo hacía dormir cuando su compañero podía arreglárselas sin apoyo informático. La mitad del tiempo, el chico despertaba de madrugada por culpa de alguna pesadilla, pero al cabo de semanas, se calmó con ayuda de terapia. También entró a la escuela, los cursos lo dejaron al nivel de todos los de su grupo. Hizo un buen amigo (el mejor que había tenido), Haruichi. Tenía un bonito cabello rosa y no le podía ver los ojos. A veces se preguntaba si los tenía.

La alegría no cabía en su pecho, día a día, era como tener una aventura.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Se levantó por un tremendo malestar. Chris estaba dormido, pensó en despertarlo pero Kuramochi le había repetido muchas veces que no lo hiciera porque debía levantarse temprano a dar clases; así que bajó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación del sicario.

«Maldición», Yoichi tenía el sueño ridículamente ligero. Los insistentes golpeteos penetraron su sueño como taladro. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Se encaminó a la puerta y abrió con molestia.

—¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!

—Me siento mal.

—… —se impactó un poco al oír la voz ronca del chiquillo. Era como si el monstruo que vive bajo su cama hubiese tenido una cría. Encendió la luz y se topó con una carita pálida cual papel. Lo analizó, hasta que el escuchar su tos lo hizo reaccionar—. Serás… —lo tomó por debajo de las axilas para cargarlo—, ponte pantuflas. ¿Ya escuchaste la tos que traes? —parecía tener algo de flema. «Y justo en esta época del año. El cambio de primavera-invierno debió afectarle».

—Mochi… bájame —llevó una mano a la boca y se removió un poco.

En cuanto escuchó el primer intento de arcada, el guepardo hizo uso de su velocidad para llevarlo al baño, bajándolo frente a la taza, donde comenzó a vomitar.

«No puede ser». Necesitaba buscar un médico. Para su mala suerte, no conocía a ningún pediatra.

Cuando parecía haber terminado de devolver lo que restaba de la cena, Kuramochi se puso en cuclillas.

—Tranquilo, Eijun, tranquilo —le susurró mientras cortaba varios cachos de papel para limpiarle la boca y los mocos. Entonces lo cargó de nuevo, encendió la luz de la sala y lo llevó al sillón—. No te bajes.

Fue al cuarto de Chris, con cautela de no despertarlo. Buscó entre los zapatos, tomando el calzado del chico antes de salir. Pasó a la cocina por agua tibia y regresó a la sala.

—Bebe esto. Es agua —dijo antes de ponerle las pantuflas—. No te las vayas a quitar —llevó una mano a los alborotados cabellos del pequeño y los removió con suavidad antes de tocarle la frente—. Estás ardiendo.

—Tengo frío.

Fue a su habitación por una mantita y se la cobijó al niño, sentándolo en sus piernas para apapacharlo un rato.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te duele?

—Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Mucho?

—Poco.

—¿Qué más?

—Me duele la panza y… siento ganas de vomitar otra vez.

—Caray, ¿cómo te enfermas ahora? —no lo estaba regañando, su tono era severo porque se encontraba cansado; de hecho, lo presionó contra su pecho para calmarlo—. ¿Quieres más agua?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Un vaso de leche?

Otra negativa.

—¿Algo de comer? ¿Una fruta?

Se quedó algo pensativo antes de asentir.

Le llevó una manzana, sin embargo, no se comió ni la mitad y a la media hora se encontraba devolviendo de nuevo. Después le dio sólo agua para mantenerlo hidratado, pero a los treinta minutos regresó al baño. Su recorrido era prácticamente del sillón a la taza y viceversa.

—Tengo frío —agregó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Más? —le preocupó que Eijun temblara entre sus brazos, el clima no lo ameritaba. Al ver su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba más rojo que antes.

Deslizó el pasadizo en la pared y bajó al laboratorio. Cerca de la camilla donde Chris le extraía las balas y suturaba sus heridas debía haber algo que le sirviera.

Nada.

Sólo anestesia, agujas, gasas, vendas y poco más. Tras desordenar un poco encontró algo para la fiebre, pero sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura junto con las pastillas, había pasado la fecha de caducidad. Subió a la sala y tomó el teléfono. Pasó buen rato llamando a médicos particulares que, por la hora, no estaban disponibles. Se encargó de mandar a cada uno a la mierda con un bonito mensaje de voz.

Ya eran casi las cinco. Tenía celular en mano, escribiendo a Gejutel y a Jun para avisar una asegurada inasistencia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, bajó los párpados y ni siquiera necesitó verse en un espejo para saber que tenía las ojeras acentuadas.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, ¿por qué no intentas dormir?

—Porque no puedo.

Era de esperarse.

—Me duele la cabeza —lágrimas surcaron sus ojos y subió la mantita para cubrirse la cara. La luz le había comenzado a incomodar desde hace un rato, pero no dijo nada al de cabellos olivo para no molestarlo—… mucho.

—Aguanta —lo dejó llorar—. Sólo un poco más —no podía ir a un hospital. Sawamura no tenía papeles legales, de seguro no estaba dado de alta en los sistemas de salud pública. Ni idea de cómo lograría explicar la situación. Podrían tomarlo casi como secuestro y eso traería demasiados problemas. Sólo podía esperar a que el reloj marcara las siete para llevarlo con _«él»._

—Me voy a morir… acércate, escucha mis últimas palabras.

El guepardo soltó una risita.

—Para empezar, dile a Chris que lo amo…

—No te estás muriendo —interrumpió—, no tengo tanta suerte.

* * *

Diez minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las seis de la mañana, tomó su celular y desactivó la alarma. Por lo general se levantaba despacio, pero esta vez lo hizo más brusco puesto que no sintió la calidez del niño a su lado. Casi de inmediato pensó que había ido al baño, pero descartó la idea cuando notó que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

«¿Una pesadilla otra vez?». Se incorporó y acomodó su cabello. Antes de salir de su cuarto, se percató de los sollozos, siendo acompañados por la voz de su compañero. Existían varios factores por los que el chico solía llorar: un ochenta por ciento era culpa de Kuramochi, el veinte restante, correspondía a los malos sueños.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Mira, salió antes de que murieras, ya puedes decírselo tú mismo —intentó animarlo.

—¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano?

—Eijun se enfermó. Revisé los medicamentos del laboratorio y no hay ni un mísero antibiótico —suspiró—. La fiebre no le baja e igual le duele la cabeza.

«¿Un resfrío?» pensó al escucharlo toser. Se acercó y, como pudo, pasó su mano por el rostro del pequeño, sintiendo la elevada temperatura.

—Está ardiendo —se dirigió a su habitación y regresó con celular en mano.

—A ti te solía doler la cabeza cuando entrenabas tu telequinesis. ¿No tendrás algo entre tus curiosidades?

—Desde hace tiempo que no uso esos medicamentos, por lo que dejé de comprarlos. Además, quién sabe qué clase de efectos secundarios pueda provocarle a alguien de su edad —Takako era una de sus amigas cercanas (por no decir que era la única); era catedrática en el área de medicina dentro de la Universidad, por lo que, entre sus conocidos, debía tener un buen doctor que los ayudara ya que no existía alguna clase de documento que explicara cómo el niño estaba con ellos de forma legal—. Tendré que pedir el día para llevarlo al médico —comenzó a redactar un mensaje, pero el mercenario le quitó el móvil y lo bloqueó antes de regresárselo.

—No hace falta. Voy a… —antes de terminar, el menor salió corriendo al baño. Al cabo de unos segundos se escucharon las arcadas.

Yuu se quedó absorto; tal vez no era un simple resfriado.

—Lo llevaré con Kataoka —habló el guepardo.

—Está bien. No podemos arriesgarnos a llevarlo a un hospital.

Kataoka Tesshin. Se trataba de un médico excelente, pero debido a diversas circunstancias en su pasado, ejercía de forma clandestina. Atendía a cualquiera bajo cierta suma. En algunas ocasiones acudieron a él porque la situación lo ameritaba, así como con su pareja, Rei Takashima, quien se encargaba de manejar los medicamentos y demás sustancias. Debido a su posición en el bajo mundo, era alguien de poco fiar; no pertenecía a ningún bando y eso lo hacía el aliado perfecto de todos pero, a la vez, de nadie.

—Ya sé que no te gusta usarla porque despeina tus bellos rizos de príncipe, pero te toca llevarte la moto —se levantó y tomó el vaso de agua, esperando a Eijun fuera del baño.

—Prefiero tomar un taxi antes que usar tu motocicleta de nuevo —sabía manejarla, pero el hecho de que alumnos y profesores comenzaran a hacerle preguntas innecesarias y torpes por usar un vehículo así, le molestaba demasiado.

* * *

Faltaba poco para dar las siete, al chico le había bajado un poco la fiebre, pero no por eso dejaba de temblar. Le puso una chamarra encima para no verlo así (pese a que Yuu le dijo que no lo hiciera o podría empeorar la fiebre). Le proporcionó una bolsita por si tenía que vomitar y, sin perder más tiempo, subieron al auto. Se adentraron entre los callejones de los edificios hasta topar con su destino. Tocó la puerta y unos lentes oscuros se asomaron por una rendija.

—Tanto tiempo sin ver… —le cerraron en la cara.

Se quedó sin expresión los segundos que le llevó a la persona del otro lado retirar los seguros antes de abrir completamente.

—Al menos podrías esperar a que terminara de hablar.

El moreno no respondió, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara y volvió a asegurar la entrada.

Si no mal recordaba el sicario, al fondo a la izquierda… «Ahí está», una puerta blanca.

—Con permiso —la abrió y se topó con un consultorio bastante amplio y moderno. Nadie que no conociera a ese hombre podría imaginarse la clase de instalaciones que tenía. «Que recuerdos».

—¿Kuramochi? Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

La melódica voz de una mujer lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Rei! Ha pasado tiempo.

—Vaya que sí. ¿Cinco años? Casi no te reconozco sin todas las perforaciones que tenías en la cara.

—Eso es cruel. Tengo algo más distintivo que sólo perforaciones.

Rio como respuesta.

—Veo que tú sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres, vago? —agregó con una fría sonrisa.

—Sí, sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

El médico hizo presencia con todo el porte y la bata que alguna vez le hicieron honor a su título profesional.

—¿A qué debo el horror?

—¡Vamos, hombre! Puedes fingir alegría por verme de nuevo —pero ni con eso logró que cambiara su expresión—… o no —susurró. Soltó un leve suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos, acomodando al castaño en sus piernas—. Es este chico.

—¿Quieres que lo descuartice y lo venda? Te voy a cobrar un porcentaje por cada órgano.

El chiquillo abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido de espanto.

—¡No! ¡Está enfermo!

—¿Desapareces una temporada y regresas con tu hijo? —inquirió Rei.

—¡Tampoco es mi hijo!

—¿De verdad? A mi gusto, se ven igualitos.

—Por supuesto que no, yo…

—Yo estoy más guapo —interrumpió Sawamura. Eso le sacó otra risita a la chica tras los lentes.

—Si estás aquí debo suponer que lo secuestraste o…

—Pasaron muchas cosas. No tiene papeles legales. Eso es todo.

Takashima enarcó una ceja y esperó por algo más.

—Me lo encontré. ¿Bien?

—Déjame ver si entendí. Un asesino a sangre fría encuentra a un niño y lo lleva con un médico clandestino pero no para la venta de sus órganos… ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el maleante que conocimos?

—Eso no les incumbe. Yo les pago, ustedes lo curan.

—No era necesario el berrinche.

—¡¿Quién está haciendo berrinche?!

—Síntomas —habló Kataoka, cortando la conversación.

—Desde las tres de la mañana ha estado vomitando cada media hora, tiene una fiebre horrible, no ha dormido nada y le duele la cabeza.

—¿Comió algo en mal estado?

—Ni idea.

—Eres muy mal padre.

—¡Que no es mi..!

—Por aquí —ignoró la réplica e hizo una señal a Eijun para que lo acompañara.

—Pero mira la cara que traes —Rei entabló plática en lo que su marido hacía su trabajo—. Y no creo que sea por una noche de alcohol y prostitutas.

El _cheetah_ desvió la mirada y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Diecinueve.

—No me equivoqué tanto. Fue casi cuando ibas a cumplir los dieciséis que dejamos de verte. ¿Cómo está Chris?

—Como ratón de biblioteca.

—Sigue en la Universidad, eh. ¿Y cómo se llama él?

—Sawamura Eijun.

Continuaron un poco más para llenar los huecos del tiempo y aquella belleza se dio cuenta de que Kuramochi había cambiado. De ser el chico problema número uno de la ciudad a tener un trabajo legal en apariencia había una larga brecha, ya se imaginaba los detalles.

—Es una gastroenteritis infecciosa —apareció Tesshin con el chico, quien se dirigió a los brazos de su «padre»—. Intenté inyectarlo para librarlo de su sufrimiento pero… —mostró la aguja doblada.

—Sí, es un mutante —explicó Yoichi.

La pareja sabía del trabajo que llevaban Yuu y él, también conocían algunos detalles de su pasado, por lo que no esperaban eso. ¿Estaba cuidando de un mutante? Era increíble en toda la pasmosa extensión de la palabra; sin embargo, no dijeron nada.

El moreno redactó la receta, entregándosela primero a Rei para que fuera por los medicamentos. Lo molestaron un poco más luego de darle las indicaciones médicas y hacerle el respectivo cobro.

De regreso en casa, el de cabellos olivo le dio a tomar un jarabe, el castaño hizo muecas porque sabía horrible, después, le picó un poco de manzana. A la media hora el chiquillo sintió náuseas, pero no devolvió. El mayor sintió algo de alivio y prosiguió a darle una pastilla, partiéndola para asegurarse de que la pudiera tragar. A las pocas horas el malestar se redujo, pero el menor aún parecía zombie. No tardó nada en conciliar el sueño, así que el mercenario lo llevó al cuarto del profesor y se sentó al borde de la cama, estaba exhausto. No supo cómo acabó recostado y en menos tiempo del que imaginaba, sucumbió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Con algo de esfuerzo, el hacker logró ingresar a casa con las bolsas de las compras. No era su turno de hacerlas, pero con la situación del niño, no le costaba nada. No le extrañó no verlos en la sala, imaginó que estarían en la habitación de su compañero; tan sólo se iba a cambiar de ropa antes de ir a revisar. Acercó su mano al interruptor de su habitación, pero se abstuvo al ver la conmovedora escena.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara las nueve de la noche. Había terminado de cocinar, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de despertar a ese par.

—Ya es hora de cenar. Arriba —removió un poco a Eijun, no vio necesidad de hacerlo con Kuramochi.

Al finalizar de comer, Sawamura dio las gracias y regresó a dormir luego de tomar su medicina. Por otro lado, el de cabellos olivo le entregó a Chris la receta médica y le hizo saber que la pareja le mandaba saludos. Antes de retomar su siesta, Takigawa le hizo saber que se quedaría a cuidar al niño, por lo que Yoichi pudo descansar con la certeza de que Gejutel no lo despediría.


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Cuando Eijun despertó, Chris ya no se hallaba en la cama, así que salió un poco preocupado, preguntándose si lo habían dejado solo; mas sus ojitos se iluminaron al verlo en uno de los sillones. Se encaminó hacia él y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Días —algunas frases que Yoichi decía a modo de saludo se le habían pegado—. ¿Hoy te quedarás conmigo?

—Así es —pasó su mano libre por los hombros del menor, buscando que estuviera cómodo. Le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de devolver su vista al libro, parecía estar mucho mejor que ayer.

Sawamura quiso dejar que se concentrara pero… Curiosidad infantil.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con Mochi?

Estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios repentinos, pero este, en concreto, le dejó sin habla unos instantes.

—Varios años. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —para ese momento, ya había dejado su libro de lado, sin retirarse sus anteojos de lectura. Sabía por dónde iría la conversación.

—Curiosidad. ¿Por qué matan mutantes? ¿Acaso Mochi es de esos humanos que están en contra de que existan? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué a ti no te hace nada? ¿Es porque no tiene poderes? Eso significa... ¡¿Tiene envidia de los mutantes y por eso los elimina?!

«¿Por dónde empezar?». ¿Debería contarle? Ya le habían guardado un gran y temible secreto que, hace no mucho, descubrió; en algún momento tendría que enterarse de los orígenes que los envolvían.

—No, la envidia no es nada comparado a lo que él tiene contra los mutantes, y como todas las personas, hay un _porqué_ que lo llevó a ser como es ahora —reparó unos segundos, estaba seguro que le vendrían otra buena cantidad de preguntas—. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que estoy involucrado en algún sentido; y contrario a lo que piensas, él no es muy diferente a nosotros, también es un mutante, sólo que tiene sus motivos para no demostrarlo.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y qué hace? ¿Qué hace? ¡Debe ser algo increíble! Si es algo acorde a su personalidad, supongo que escupir fuego es lo que más le queda... o veneno. ¡Tal vez es súper fuerte! ¿O hace cosas interesantes como tú? Cuéntame, ¿sí? Juro que no diré nada —inmediato a eso, levantó el meñique a modo de promesa.

—Está bien —sonrió con su característica amabilidad. Retiró su brazo del cuerpo de Eijun para sellar el pacto y luego lo volvió a rodear.

Había mucho que contar, aunque quizás debía reservarse ciertos datos.

—Para empezar, debes saber que Yoichi no lanza nada por la boca.

«¿Las groserías no cuentan?».

—Electroquinesis —había una pequeña mesa justo a un lado de los sofás, sobre la cual reposaba una figura de porcelana. La atrajo hacia sí, dejando el objeto flotando sobre su palma—. Manipula la electricidad. Puede crearla y proyectarla con base a su capacidad mental. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la usó; prefiere hacer las cosas con sus propias manos.

—Eso quiere decir que es una persona muy corriente —una risita escapó de sus labios—, literalmente. Pero la _electrocun_ … eso, no es algo muy común, ¿cierto? La mayoría tiene habilidades poco llamativas. Miyuki se regeneraba; una de las señoras que cuidaba el orfanato veía a través de las paredes; mi profesor barbón tiene súper fuerza; uno de mis compañeros tiene alas… Tampoco he visto a muchos que hagan cosas como tú. Sin contarlos a ustedes, no sé de nadie que manipule elementos o tenga poderes mentales.

—En algo tienes razón; varias personas pueden tener la misma habilidad que tú o que tu profesor. Habilidades como las nuestras son más raras de hallar.

—¿Es difícil usarlas? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Son peligrosas?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, es peligroso usar un poder mental, no sólo para los demás, sino también para la misma persona. Es algo que de una u otra forma debes tener bajo control —lo decía por experiencia; llegó a tener momentos complicados, sobrellevar su vida, sabiendo la clase de mutante que era, no fue fácil en un principio.

—¿Todos los que tienen poderes mentales son tan inteligentes como tú?

—No siempre.

—¿Y por qué Mochi ataca mutantes pero a ti no? —en diversas ocasiones los vio discutir y, aunque el guepardo tenía claras intenciones de arrancarle un brazo, el resultado siempre era el mismo: se encerraba en su cuarto o se iba de casa y regresaba al día siguiente con un curioso hedor entre alcohol y perfume—. Ustedes son muy diferentes.

—¿Te sorprenderías si te dijera que el Kuramochi que conoces es totalmente pacífico en comparación al de hace algunos años?

—¿Era peor? ¡¿Se puede ser aún peor?!

—Antes de vivir aquí, él pasaba día y noche en lugares de mala muerte, juntándose y conviviendo con gente que ahí mismo encontraba. Esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que se hizo agresivo —una mueca nostálgica apareció en sus labios. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando el chico trataba de lastimarlo. De hecho, aún conservaba un libro de física que tenía marcas de dientes por toda la pasta—. Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza; hubo ocasiones en las que intentó asesinarme, pero nunca logró hacerme algo más allá de rasguños y moretones. Fue molesto convivir de esa manera, así que llegó un momento donde tuve que ponerle un alto. El hecho de que haya vivido en la calle no quería decir que eso era lo peor que alguien pudiera merecer, hay peores lugares y situaciones, yo mismo me encargué de hacérselo ver —no podía comparar las vidas de ambos, pero tampoco había mucha diferencia en lo que le tocó vivir. Fue el mismísimo infierno—. Gracias a eso logré que me tuviera algo de respeto. Nuestra relación mejoró con el tiempo. Poco después, decidimos trabajar en lo que ya sabes que hacemos.

Fue un breve resumen, pero abarcaba gran parte de su historia (omitiendo la suya, por supuesto).

—El camino fue arduo, aunque de alguna manera, logré acostumbrarme a su compañía y a su forma de trabajar. Es casi como si fuera mi familia.

—Como tu familia… —le produjo cierta calidez en el pecho, sus ojitos se entusiasmaron y también le dio más en qué pensar—. ¿No tienes padres? ¿Eres como yo? ¿Mochi tiene padres? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—La forma en la que lo conocí fue bastante peculiar —acercó una de sus manos a la orejita del niño—. En aquella época Yoichi tenía perforaciones aquí —pasó de la oreja a la ceja, y de la ceja a la nariz—, y aquí; inclusive tenía su cabello teñido de rubio —soltó una breve risa, lo recordaba muy bien—. Él estaba por cumplir los dieciséis y yo tenía veinticuatro años…

* * *

«No hay estudios que comprueben que estás preparado para este trabajo». «No le retribuimos a cualquiera». «¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en ti si no presentas ninguna identificación?». «Lo lamentamos, no podemos contratarte». Esas frases se habían adherido a su cabeza debido a la frecuencia con la que las escuchaba. Bueno, era obvio que sin algo que avalara tu profesionalismo, nunca ibas a recibir un empleo digno.

Llevaba cerca de dos meses en la misma situación, yendo a distintas entrevistas y demás lugares. La necesidad era su principal motor para salir adelante, eso y las ganas de olvidar.

—Desperdiciar un intelecto así sería inaudito, señor Takigawa.

—Se lo agradezco, director.

Pero pareciera que no todo estaba perdido. De sus tantas opciones, hubo una en la que por fin le dieron una oportunidad. Como prueba de sus conocimientos, se le aplicó un examen que, satisfactoriamente, obtuvo limpio. Comparado con lo que solía leer años atrás, esos ejercicios fueron de lo más sencillo a resolver.

Esperaba tener una vacante dónde su actividad principal fuera relacionada al manejo de una computadora, era lo que mejor se le daba; a pesar de no obtenerlo, agradeció el trabajo y de inmediato comenzó a impartir clases de física a grupos universitarios.

—De esta manera, el rendimiento de nuestros alumnos puede mejorar considerablemente, además…

—Lamento interrumpirlo, director —llevaba cerca de media hora en una reunión de profesores. Para su desgracia, no tenía mucho que su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle y con ello, su concentración menguó—, pero me temo que debo salir un momento.

—Oh, por supuesto —no dudó en dejarlo salir de la sala. Era uno de los mejores catedráticos del instituto. ¿Por qué negarse?

Una vez fuera, soltó un profundo suspiro, acariciando sus sienes con insistencia. Hace unas semanas que las jaquecas se habían tornado constantes y persistentes.

La Universidad era bastante grande, por lo que aprovechó para ir a la cafetería por una botella de agua y dedicarse a caminar, esperando que por todos los cielos su cabeza dejara de punzar.

Terminó llegando a una de las zonas deportivas, un campo de béisbol, para ser exactos. Por los horarios, era obvio que varios estaban en clase, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultara por completo. Miró con detenimiento el campo. Por lo que sabía, el entrenamiento no era sencillo, muchos optaban por dejar ese deporte y seguir con sus estudios, mientras que otros ponían todo su empeño y continuaban esforzándose para ser de utilidad en el equipo. Para muchos, eso era su día a día. ¿Por qué él no pudo tener una vida normal también?

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡¿O es que acaso quieres que te matemos, maldito imbécil?!

—¡N-No!

—¡Largo!

Volteó hacia el lugar de donde aquellos gritos provenían. Cerca del _bullpen_ , había un grupo de cuatro chicos. No era difícil identificar que eran unos buscapleitos; uno de ellos salió corriendo con las manos cubriendo su cabeza, estaba herido. Habían sido varias ocasiones en las que ellos causaban ese tipo de desastres, por el simple hecho de ser mutantes, casi nadie se metía con ellos. Creyó que eran los usuales casos de agresión verbal, pero ahora sabía que no era así. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Despertó de _buen_ _humor_ ya que no iba a liarse en las calles, sino a tratar un asunto más delicado. En los últimos meses le habían llegado pequeños pedidos de asesinato; pandilleros de por ahí que necesitaban un buen espía, saldar cuentas sin mancharse las manos; como no pertenecía a ningún grupo en particular, no tenía problema en realizar el trabajo sucio. Le dejaba buenos ingresos. Y hacía un par de noches uno de los ricachones de la ciudad lo había (casi) secuestrado para hacerle una encomienda: eliminar a un grupo de universitarios. Al principio, Yoichi se negó, no era su estilo, pero cambió rápido de parecer cuando se le proporcionaron los datos y le lanzaron parte de su pago. Todos sus objetivos eran mutantes.

«—Pero, ¿por qué me pide esto?

—Tú no te fijes en detalles. Te pagaré bien.»

Recordaba a la perfección la plática. Al parecer, el don tenía un hijo que era molestado por personas en particular, pero era tan cobarde y débil como para no hacerles frente.

Al llegar al instituto, por la sección deportiva, observó con detenimiento a un alumno ser agraviado. Si su vista no le fallaba, era aquel chico.

«Creo que llegué un poco tarde». Uno de sus pies chocó con un recipiente que contenía bates de metal. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró las perforaciones que había sobre su labio y nariz. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tomó una bola y un bate. Cuando el chico salió corriendo, decidió hacer su entrada triunfal, arrojando la pelota con bastante fuerza a uno de los cuatro que conforman el grupo.

—Gracias por atraparla, gorila. ¿Me la podrías devolver? —agregó su risita al final, luego de acercarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre idiota?! —se la regresó con furia luego de recogerla.

El guepardo no dijo nada, esquivó el objeto y pronto se detuvo, quedando rodeado.

—No pareces de por aquí.

—Nunca te había visto en la Universidad.

—Es un puto crío…

Kuramochi cortó las palabras de aquel tipo propinándole un golpe en el rostro con el bate. La sangre en la nariz de su víctima y la caída posterior le confirmaron que había usado la fuerza necesaria. Un par de golpes igual de contundentes en la nuca no se hicieron de esperar y pronto dejó de moverse.

El menor soltó un suspiro y miró el bate apenas aboyado mientras soltaba un leve silbido.

—Escogí uno bueno.

Los tres restantes miraron con impacto la escena.

¿Qué… acababa de pasar?

—Avísale al jefe —murmuró alguien y otro desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

«Maldición, hay un elemental con ellos». Le escupió al cuerpo bajo sus pies y acomodó el arma sobre su hombro.

—Bien, el que sigue.

Pasaron los minutos y un segundo cuerpo cayó. Examinó sus propias ropas, tenía algunas rasgaduras, pues el tipo lanzaba púas, pero no tan certeras como esperaba. El bate estaba doblado, ya que el restante podía endurecer partes de su cuerpo.

A la distancia divisó un tumulto que se acercaba.

«Seis, siete, ocho, nueve… Maldición». Tenía que buscar un lugar más despejado para moverse o no podría con todos. Corrió de regreso y salió del área deportiva, habiéndose hecho de otro bate para reemplazar el averiado.

—¡Hey, que no escape!

En pocos segundos se halló en la parte trasera de la escuela. Un terreno baldío con algunos materiales de construcción. Probablemente el director planeaba añadir dormitorios, pero eso no era lo relevante.

—Oh, así que tú eres el enano que se cargó a los dos de allá atrás.

Por la seguridad con la que hablaba y la forma en que los demás se acomodaban a su alrededor, podía imaginar que era la cabeza.

—Ni creas que porque eres un niño no te vamos a hacer nada

No le contestó. Si fueran menos, se daría el lujo de provocarlos, pero eran casi una docena y todos mutantes. Se encontraba concentrado en cada fibra de su cuerpo, en su alrededor y en todos aquellos perros que le ladraban. No podía distraerse o las consecuencias serían poco gratas.

—Diviértanse, muchachos.

Suspiró. Aferró su mano a la única arma que portaba, mientras el resto se acercaba. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco, así que se obligó a sí mismo a dar el primer paso. Tenía que ser rápido para no darles tiempo de reacción. Alguien como él no perdería contra una bola de animales.

* * *

Vio a varios alumnos caminar hacia las puertas de la universidad. Le extrañó, aún faltaban un par de horas para que la jornada terminara. Lo más probable era que hubiese sucedido algo en la junta.

—Ah, Chris.

Giró al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por una suave voz.

—Takako. ¿Qué sucede?

—Suspendieron las clases por lo que resta del día. Dejando eso por un momento, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte. Fue un leve dolor de cabeza.

—Me alegro —sonrió con tranquilidad, acercándose un poco.

—¿Suspendieron las clases por alguna razón en particular?

—Van a realizar mantenimiento en unas cuantas aulas. Dijeron que sería buena idea aprovechar hoy, viernes, para que el lunes a primera hora todo estuviera en condiciones.

—Ya veo… Supongo que tú irás a casa, ¿no es sí?

—Así es. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Antes de que Takigawa respondiera, unos jóvenes de una apariencia nada agradable, se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario por donde la mayoría estaba retirándose. Supo de inmediato hacia donde se dirigían. Tenía que ir a…

—¿Chris?

La voz de Fujiwara lo sacó de su pequeño trance.

—Disculpa, yo… tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de regresar. Esta vez no podré acompañarte.

—No te preocupes, podemos vernos mañana —rio un poco—, claro, si tienes tiempo —colocó un mechón tras su oreja, suspirando en el proceso—. Bien, te dejo, suerte con tus asuntos —depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del más alto, despidiéndose después con una sonrisa. No tenía mucho que intentaban salir, pero ninguno tomaba la iniciativa para pedirlo.

—Nos vemos, ten cuidado.

Una vez que la chica se alejó, caminó por donde los chicos lo habían hecho, llegando a la parte trasera de la escuela. El lugar estaba lleno de maleantes, unos más vivos que otros. Buscó un escondite tras uno de los enormes camiones que traían cemento y otras cosas.

Debido a su posición, no podía ver nada, pero escuchaba perfectamente bien. Uno de los espejos del auto entró en su campo de visión. Lo separó de la portezuela, elevándolo un poco para que el reflejo pudiera darle un panorama de lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no puedan con un imbécil que ni siquiera ha de tener pelos allá abajo, bola de pendejos?! —gritó el líder luego de un tiempo. Junto a él, estaban de pie dos chicos más y Yoichi se encargaba de otro par con una varilla metálica que encontró por ahí.

Sin contarse a sí mismo, esos cinco seguían en pie. Estaba cansado, demasiado para ser verdad. Algunos lograron asestarle golpes que aún lo tenían aturdido. Sentía el cuerpo amoratado, pero no debía caer. En cuanto sus rodillas tocaran el piso, sería su perdición.

—Ryohei, encárgate de él y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Como ordenes.

Entonces, el chico desapareció. Se trataba de ese maldito que se perdía en el viento. Los dos que lo atacaban se hicieron a un lado; él, se mantuvo alerta.

—Por aquí.

Una voz risueña lo hizo reaccionar. Giró con fuerza hacia el lugar en el que escuchó el sonido y allí estaba. Soltó el primer golpe y el sujeto desapareció cual humo.

—No eres tan rápido como antes.

No alcanzó a reaccionar. Sintió un golpe a su estómago y escupió algo rojizo mezclado con su saliva. Con rapidez, lo tomó de la ropa, pero el maldito volvió a _deshacerse_.

—¡Te dije que rápido! ¡Deja de jugar!

—Ay, está bien, está bien. No se enoje, jefe.

Yoichi estaba mareado. Ya le costaba respirar. Fue entonces que pudo agarrarlo, estaba frente a él, casi ceñido a su propio cuerpo, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse. Un bramido involuntario salió de su garganta, escuchó risas, sintió un ardor indescriptible en el vientre y, después, observó la mano de aquel hombre sosteniendo una navaja, cuya hoja se había adentrado en su cuerpo.

No estaba respirando, o tal vez sí, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza en busca de oxígeno. Su vista era borrosa y sintió cómo sus rodillas tocaron el pavimento.

Otro grito desgarrador irrumpió en el ambiente al sentir más fuerza y movimiento en el corte. Un impulso le recorrió el cuerpo y logró darle un buen golpe a ese tal Ryohei, en un intento desesperado por hacerlo a un lado; mas su fuerza lo abandonaba lentamente.

* * *

Tuvo suerte (o quizás no) de presenciar cada detalle. Si salía, iba a ser identificado de forma inmediata, pero si se quedaba sin hacer nada, el chico terminaría muerto. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por un niño? Ni él tenía esa respuesta.

El dolor no había desaparecido aún, sin embargo, era un riesgo que, a su parecer, debía tomar. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse; usar su telepatía o reciente telequinesia, ambas traían consigo efectos colaterales que difícilmente se calmaban.

Abrió sus ojos y, a paso lento, salió detrás del camión; para su suerte, todos estaban concentrados en el cuerpo del rubio. Era el momento justo.

 **«Deténganse».** Esa sola palabra resonó en la cabeza de los universitarios, exceptuando la del más chico. Pero no sólo eso, con ello, un terrible zumbido empezó a hacer presencia en sus mentes, era leve, pero conforme los segundos pasaban, la intensidad aumentaba.

—¿Pero qué...? —antes de que el líder del grupo terminara de hablar, una atroz jaqueca cambió sus palabras a un fuerte quejido, no sólo a él, también al resto.

Unos cuantos giraron en todas direcciones en busca del causante de tal problema, fue ahí cuando lo vieron.

—¿Qué mierda hace aquí el profesor de física? —pensaban que era una alucinación, producto de la terrible fuerza que torturaba sus cabezas.

Esto a Chris no le importó; era imposible que recordaran haberlo visto después de lo que les estaba haciendo.

«¿Profesor?». A estas alturas, Yoichi ya no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero sus oídos no lo engañaban, identificaron a un docente.

—Todo es culpa de este puto mocoso —el mayor de la banda se acercó al mencionado, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el piso. Pasó lo mismo con todos los demás, quienes cayeron inconscientes debido al insoportable dolor.

Rendido, el profesor se recargó sobre el cofre del auto a su lado. Su desgaste mental fue demasiado, tanto que vio borroso por unos momentos. Con esfuerzo, se desplazó hacia el único que, por lo que parecía, seguía consciente.

Pudo sacarse de encima al tipo que lo había apuñalado, antes de retirarse la navaja del abdomen. Entonces, todos se desplomaron. No sabía si le pagarían adicionalmente por asesinar a otras personas que no fueran aquella bola de vándalos, pero no se daría el lujo de ser descubierto; podría terminar en la correccional de menores o en algún lugar peor y no estaba de acuerdo en lidiar con algo tan comprometedor, ni siquiera tenía dinero para afrontar problemas legales. No tenía de otra. Se iba a deshacer de ese sujeto. Así no habría pruebas.

«Parece ser un tipo bastante rebelde». No se acercó mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para distinguir su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —ni siquiera trató de hurgar en su mente, justo ahora, no podría.

—De maravilla —con trabajo, pudo responder, sin ocultar el odio en su tonada.

Aferró la mano al arma que tenía en mano y se levantó en un rápido movimiento, poniendo en sus piernas la fuerza que le quedaba. Una vida más. ¿Acaso importaba? Sin embargo, no pudo consumar su cometido. Tal vez fue por el cansancio, la insistente hemorragia y los golpes pero, antes de siquiera rozarlo con la hoja, su consciencia se desvaneció.

Observó las heridas del menor cuando se desplomó; podría ser un mutante. Miró a los otros cuerpos a su alrededor, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iban a durar inconscientes, por lo que era mejor apresurarse. Tomó su teléfono, buscando un número específico en sus contactos.

—¿Diga?

—Rei, soy yo, Chris.

—¿Sucedió algo? Es extraño que marques ahora, tu consulta fue hace una semana.

—Lo sé, pero el dolor aumentó... Tuve que usarlos.

—¿No me digas que...?

—Fue necesario.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Entiendo... ¿Justo ahora estás en la Universidad?

—Así es, mi jornada terminó, por lo que no creo tardar en llegar.

—No hay pacientes en estos momentos, así que podemos recibirte sin problemas.

—Te lo agradezco —suspiró—, aunque hay otra cosa que debo mencionarte.

—...

—No llegaré solo como de costumbre.

La chica del otro lado de la línea trataba de comprenderlo. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido exactamente? Incluso el tono de voz del castaño era inusual. Sus dudas eran muchas, pero ahora no era momento de exponerlas.

—En ese caso, los esperamos.

—Gracias —se despidió y cortó la llamada. Llegar no sería un problema; conocía varios taxistas que podrían guardar silencio a cambio de unos cuantos billetes extra; tan sólo iba a hacer una última llamada anónima antes de retirarse. Esos cuerpos no podían quedarse ahí como si nada.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

«¿Dónde… estoy?»

Una minúscula rendija daba paso a la luz en sus pupilas. Sentía los párpados pesados y veía una superficie blanca y borrosa. Casi al instante, los recuerdos de la pelea se aglomeraron en su mente. Terminó abriendo los ojos de golpe y, tras sentarse, soltó un grito de dolor al percibir ardor en el abdomen. Estaba vendado y tenía una mano esposada a la camilla en la que se hallaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba.

—Como hagas más movimientos bruscos se te va a abrir la herida.

Una voz profunda a sus espaldas lo sorprendió.

—¿Quién eres?

Kataoka no respondió.

—¡Te pregunté algo!

—Un médico.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta idiota es esa?

—Una lo suficientemente baja para que alguien como tú pueda procesarla —dicho eso, se levantó de su asiento.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

Tesshin salió de la habitación sin mediar más palabras.

El rubio recorrió cada rincón del cuarto con la mirada. No había absolutamente nada que le pudiera servir como arma. Intentó sacar su mano tirando de ella, pero lo único que logró fue irritarse la muñeca.

«Ah, puta madre. ¿Cómo terminé aquí?»

* * *

—Despertó. Tienes un don para atrapar chicos problemáticos, Chris. Debiste ser policía —dijo Kataoka apenas salió—. Está estable.

—Gracias, iré a verlo —se incorporó, dejando encima de la mesa una taza vacía que, con anterioridad, Rei le había preparado.

Antes de que Takigawa hiciera algo más, lo tomó por la solapa de su traje e introdujo una jeringa preparada en una de las bolsas internas

—Es un sedante. Te hará falta —de no ser porque les había pagado extra mientras suturaba al joven, no se tomarían tantas molestias—. No intentó nada fuera de lo normal. Casi estoy seguro de que no es mutante, pero no te lo tomes a la ligera.

—Es una de las cosas que quiero preguntarle. Ese chico no puede ser humano —sin más, se adentró al lugar. Miró con calma al menor. No se acercaría hasta estar seguro—. Te ves mejor que cuando intentaste atacarme —se recargó en una de las paredes mientras cruzaba los brazos—. ¿Puedes recordarme?

No contestó. Se puso de rodillas para moverse en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad. Si tenía que llevarse esa cama consigo con tal de salir de allí, lo haría.

—¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

—Lo hice para que te curaran.

— No pedí tu ayuda —frunció el entrecejo—. No esperes que te lo agradezca.

—No lo hacía.

Parecía que el castaño no le iba a hacer nada, pero no se podía quedar a charlar. Nadie estaba de su lado; lo había aprendido con el tiempo. Tampoco debía insultarlo o buscarle pelea. Sería estúpido generar más problemas, porque los problemas llegan cuando quieren, era una de las reglas de la calle.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Aunque no lo creas, aún no estoy seguro —se separó de la pared, acercándose unos cuantos pasos, no tanto, pues no quería ponerlo aún más alerta—. Es impresionante que un chico de tu edad posea tanta fuerza como para ejecutar lo que hiciste hace unas horas. De alguna manera, me interesas.

«Es un pervertido de _esos,_ de seguro».

—Pero no lo malinterpretes, más bien es... Eres un mutante, ¿no es así?

—No, no lo soy. Soy humano.

«Tratar con él va a ser un gran desafío.»

—Y si tanto deseas ayudar, podrías empezar quitándome esta cosa —movió un poco la muñeca esposada.

—Te ayudaré, pero hagamos esto un poco equitativo —de una de las bolsas de su pantalón sacó un pequeño objeto—: La llave a cambio de que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas.

«Éste bastardo…». Casi al instante una pequeña risita cruzó su mente. ¿Debería aceptar? Podía intentar quitarle la llave a la fuerza.

—¿Aceptas?

«¿Quién carajos se cree que es?» Vaya lío. Al menos era mejor eso que estar tras una reja. Lo miró un rato, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza; luego, soltó un gruñido.

«Qué silencio. ¿Es eso un _no_?»

—Está bien —de alguna forma, ese tipo le perturbaba el subconsciente—, pero también quiero respuestas.

Le sorprendió que aceptara; después de todo, no era el único que se traía algo entre manos. Eran varios los cuestionamientos que rondaban por sus pensamientos y querían salir a bombardear al muchacho, mas no sería posible debido al trato que acordaron. Tendría que ser directo y seleccionar con cautela sus palabras.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que dejaste de usar tu habilidad? Con una fuerza como la tuya, es técnicamente imposible que seas un humano.

—¿Qué habilidad? ¿Acaso estás sordo? No lo volveré a repetir. Me críe en las calles y tuve que aprender a pelear, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Por mucho poder que tengas, el estatus social o la edad, todos tenemos los mismos órganos, el mismo cuerpo. Es fácil matar.

Le asombró la sinceridad y seriedad de la respuesta; quizá no se había equivocado de persona. Podía tener la sangre fría para perpetuar tales asesinatos, pero no conocía nada de su mentalidad. ¿Qué sucedía si sólo lo hacía como pasatiempo?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —ahora el rubio tomaba la palabra.

—Yuu Takigawa —a como estaban las cosas, no sería buena idea darle su segundo nombre—. Mi turno. ¿Trabajas para una sola persona?

—Mientras me paguen, para cualquiera.

—Ya veo —vaya tranquilidad con la que hablaba. Casi olvidaba el hecho de que era un menor de edad; de igual forma, era triste escuchar eso de alguien tan joven, pero estaba acostumbrado a oír casos similares o peores. Ya lo consideraba una rutina, una horrible y exhaustiva rutina.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿En qué parte de la ciudad?

—No estamos tan lejos del centro, no tienes de qué preocuparte —miró un momento hacia la puerta. Se preguntó si la pareja de afuera estaría escuchando la conversación—. Más bien, deberías de preocuparte por lo que está en el interior y no en el exterior —para ese instante, ya se hallaba mirándolo de nuevo—. ¿Has terminado con tus preguntas?

—Sí.

—Me alegro.

—La llave —extendió la mano.

—Aún no he terminado con las mías, pero esta es la última: ¿Cómo es que aún sigues vivo?

—Porque me trajiste aquí, idiota.

—Permíteme detallar un poco más —le daba la esencia de estar hablando con un niño de primaria—. Me refiero a anteriores ocasiones. Supongo que esta situación es insignificante para ti. En lo personal, es algo a lo que yo le llamaría _suerte_.

—¡¿Y qué?! Suerte o no, aquí estoy, es lo único que importa… Acaba con esto de una puta vez. No creo que te interese mucho saber cómo paso mis días.

—Estás en lo cierto, tu vida personal es algo que no me incumbe. Estás en todo tu derecho a molestarte —de alguna extraña manera, se divirtió conversando—. Aquí está —dejó la llave sobre las sábanas—, como acordamos —se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte, se detuvo—. Una última cosa, tómalo como advertencia. No miento cuando digo que has tenido suerte para sobrevivir. Ser engañado es muy fácil —una leve sonrisa se asomó por sus labios—, lo digo porque ni siquiera te tomaste la libertad en averiguar lo que esa llave abría.

Ni las esposas, ni la puerta de entrada. Era más bien de uno de los cajones del escritorio de Kataoka. La tomó cuando Takashima no estaba viendo. La verdadera llave de las esposas estaba en una de las bolsas de la bata del doctor.

—Hasta pronto —se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Si el muchacho era tan ingenioso como decía ser, podría arreglárselas para salir.

—Se tomaron su tiempo —Rei acomodó sus lentes, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Tenía algunas dudas.

—¿Lograste encontrar algo interesante?

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —el grito del "paciente" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Al parecer lo hice —sacó la jeringa que le habían proporcionado, dejándola sobre el escritorio.

Por una fracción de segundo, Yoichi pensó en arrojar la llave (habiendo comprobado que no abría las esposas), pero le dio otra utilidad; introdujo un extremo en una argolla de la cadena e hizo palanca hasta lograr abrirla y zafar el eslabón.

«Listo.» Ahora tenía que largarse. Justo arriba de la camilla, se encontraba una ventana. No lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó y al estirarse para recorrer el vidrio un ardiente dolor apareció en su abdomen.

«¡Maldición!» Apretó los dientes y dio un golpe a la pared con el puño.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, tomó impulso y dejó que sus brazos hicieran el trabajo. Logró subir a la ventana y sostenerse del marco, intentando ignorar aquella molestia. A unos cuantos metros había una plataforma de metal, que conectaba con otra, hacia abajo, por una escalera; repitiéndose por varios pisos.

Saltó sin vacilación, haciendo alguna voltereta en el trayecto para controlar la caída y aterrizar con la gracia felina que le caracterizaba.

«¡Cómo duele, maldita sea!» Llevó una mano a su vientre. No se podía quedar ahí y darse el lujo que lo descubrieran. Bajó casi corriendo y, pronto, tanto el vendaje como sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre otra vez, pero no le importó y corrió por varias calles hasta lograr ubicarse.

Ahora sólo tenía que ir a cobrar el resto por su trabajo y comer algo. Había sido una tarea pesada; sin embargo, con tanto ajetreo su mente comenzó a marearse, sus ojos se nublaron y, luego de un par de minutos:

«No, por favor.» Se halló inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

Pasaron los días. Al inicio, Kuramochi estaba bastante alerta, en parte, porque se encontraba herido y porque, de los vándalos universitarios con los que había peleado, tres aún quedaban vivos. Su contratista no le pagó todo el monto acordado sólo por eso, mas le entregó una buena cantidad, la cual gastó en cigarros, una nueva perforación en la oreja, algo de ropa y una que otra mujer.

Oficialmente tenía dieciséis años y aunque no gozaba de una vida estable y lujosa, tenía lo que podía llamar _seguridad_ en su corto y desdeñado vocabulario.

Al terminar el mes pudo comprar un celular, eso le sirvió para recibir más pedidos. También fue con un médico cualquiera que pudiese retirarle las puntadas de su herida. Los días siguientes a eso fueron tortuosos, a veces sentía ardor o picazón, pero no hacía nada por temor a que se le infectara. Por suerte, su amigo drogadicto, Umemiya, con quien compartía un pequeño y gastado apartamento, tenía algunos analgésicos que le sirvieron hasta que cerrara por completo.

De repente le llegaban solicitudes para repartir sustancias ilegales, otras veces, simples asaltos. Todo iba _bien_ , dentro de lo que cabía en la palabra y, como siempre, mantenía su promesa de sólo atacar mutantes. Pero todo cambió una mañana en la que iba saliendo del burdel donde una prominente pelirroja le enseñaba, en varias sesiones, cómo tratar con las mujeres. Recibió un mensaje. No había contacto, la pantalla marcaba «desconocido» junto a un texto que lo citaba en un bar.

No creyó que fuera algo extraño, muchas veces lo llamaban así, pero en todos los encargos venía aunque sea el número del remitente, mas en esta ocasión, estaba totalmente en blanco. Dudaba sobre si debía ir o no. La hora establecida era aceptable. A las nueve de la noche siempre andaba fuera y el lugar indicado era frecuentado, varias veces había estado allí.

Lo pensó muy bien. Tal vez se trataba de alguien rico. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Cayó la noche y, a la hora indicada, el rubio se hallaba en el bar. Dio el conocido soborno al guardia de la entrada y pasó sin problemas. Analizó a los presentes sin incomodarlos o parecer muy sospechoso. Luego, se dirigió a la barra y pidió algo ligero para calentar la garganta, no iba con ganas de ponerse ebrio, estaba allí por trabajo.

—Agradezco que vinieras, Kuramochi Yoichi —Chris no tomó asiento. En la ocasión anterior tenía la ventaja de que el chico estuviera sujeto de la muñeca, ahora, estar cerca era un riesgo.

«Esa voz.» sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y sus hombros se tensaron. «No puede ser verdad».

—Tú —ni siquiera volteó a verlo—. ¿Qué quieres? —¿Él había sido el responsable de citarlo? Varias hipótesis se formularon en su cabeza. No conocía a mucha gente capaz de localizarlo, y de los que sabía, ninguno usaba traje—. Quién pensaría que hasta alguien como tú tendría tratos con el bajo mundo —dijo con cierta mofa en su voz.

«No sólo con el bajo mundo.» Dejando un lugar de espacio entre ambos, tomó asiento y ordenó un cóctel suave para lo que restaba de la noche.

—¿Qué deseas obtener? —no podía armar un alboroto en ese lugar, se metería en problemas por tratarse de un territorio neutro.

—Qué bueno que vayamos directo al punto. Deseo obtener aquello que estás dispuesto a hacer. Sin embargo, esto no es como los juegos a los que estás acostumbrado.

«¿Juegos?» La vida que llevaba había sido dura como para que alguien le llamara de esa forma. Sobrevivir no había sido fácil y, a su parecer, sentía que se estaba burlando.

—Con que ahora te sientes de la élite. Escucha, no me importa lo que creas, yo trabajo por dinero, como todas las personas. Así que sé rápido y deja de sentirte importante.

—Por si es lo que estás pensando, no te subestimo, todo lo contrario. Pero, dejando un poco de lado esta conversación... —de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, extrajo un par de papeles doblados por la mitad y se los facilitó—. A primera vista, ¿qué opinas de estas personas? —se trataba de las primeras páginas de un largo expediente que hace tiempo logró conseguir. Las fotografías que aparecían en dichas hojas mostraban a unos antiguos colegas suyos.

Kuramochi enarcó una ceja; primero, dirigió la mirada al castaño con algo de desconfianza, pasados unos segundos, dio un trago a su bebida y comenzó a analizar los papeles. No tenían demasiado, sólo la foto de un rubio, un moreno y los datos de sus respectivos físicos. Era la primera vez que no le daban nombres, ni siquiera trayectorias. Soltó un bufido a modo de burla y se giró, dejando ver unos ojos afilados y su clásica sonrisa cheshiriana.

—¿Qué debo opinar de un par de cadáveres?

«Qué impredecible.» Yuu sonrió en su interior. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada que tanto le había llamado la atención.

—Lo suficiente como para saber qué tan complicado puede serte lidiar con mutantes de clase ESPer.

—…

—Tal vez no sea de ayuda, pero se trata de un futuro empresario de quien hablamos; en cuanto al otro, sólo puedo decir que no es de fiar —un semblante de seriedad apareció en su rostro. Poco después, suspiró—. Quiero creer que has tenido que tratar con gente como ellos en anteriores ocasiones.

—Algo así —respondió mientras terminaba de memorizar las facciones de esas personas—. He tratado con algunos políticos, ninguno de jerarquía superior, pero nunca con alguien que posea habilidades mentales —por lo que sabía, seres con ese tipo de poder eran sumamente difíciles de hallar y de los que eran conocidos, todos eran figuras poderosas. Mientras lo observaba, cayó en cuenta de algo importante; si no mal recordaba lo sucedido en su primer encuentro, ese hombre…—; ¿Eres uno de ellos? —aún tenía muchas dudas, preguntarle cómo dio con su número y cuánto era el monto que ofrecía, era lo de menos. Su completa atención estaba en saber quién era ese supuesto sujeto y por qué tomaba tantas precauciones con unos desconocidos.

«Fui parte de ellos», era lo que le habría gustado decir.

—No creo que sea algo que necesites saber para hacer tu trabajo —iba a ser una labor rápida, no tenía que indagar nada de él ni viceversa—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué clase de armas has llegado a utilizar?

—¿Uh? —no es como si a un menor de edad se le pudiera proveer con los aditamentos de un asesino en forma, así que hizo puño las manos sobre la mesa. Miró una y después la otra, antes de buscar los ojos del mayor y quedarse fijo sobre estos.

—Ya veo —proveerlo con equipamiento necesario no sería la gran cosa, mucho menos enseñarle a quitar vidas de forma decente pero ¿Kuramochi podría aprender eso en tan poco tiempo? Además, ni siquiera sabía si aceptaría—. Creo que me estoy precipitando —sacó un pequeño trozo de papel que tenía impreso el nombre de un banco conocido y una cantidad que constaba de varios ceros. Una oferta tentadora.

¿Un cheque? ¡¿Eso era un cheque?! Cierto brillo apareció en sus pupilas. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando mantener la compostura y no saltar por el pago al igual que un cachorro por su amo.

—Espero que tomes en cuenta que el trabajo que te estoy ofreciendo no es nada sencillo. Viendo tus habilidades, es obvio que debo darte cierta preparación para que puedas realizarlo. Después de todo lo que acabas de escuchar, y sobre lo que estoy ofreciendo. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar? Eres libre de negarte si lo deseas.

—¡Por supuesto! —agregó al instante con una sonrisa orgullosa, un tanto diferente a las anteriores—. Aprendo rápido. No te arrepentirás de tu contrato —extendió la mano para sellar el pacto. Le iba a brindar el armamento y entrenamiento aparte de su pago, era como el _bonus_ de un videojuego. Difícil de creer en cualquier sentido pero, tal vez, su inexperiencia y petulancia le impedían juzgar todas esas cosas en el momento.

«Tan inocente.» Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza al ver los gestos del muchacho. Pensar que tan sólo tenía dieciséis años... No, sentir lástima era lo que menos quería ahora.

—Quiero que sepas que una vez hecho el trato —acercó su mano a la opuesta, dando un ligero apretón al contacto—, no hay vuelta atrás —miró la hora en el reloj que portaba en su muñeca, era tarde y aún tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer. El lugar se estaba llenando y este tipo de ambientes no le favorecían debido a sus, casi diarios, dolores de cabeza—. Espero que estés disponible mañana. Pienso iniciar con tu formación lo más pronto posible —dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra, los suficientes para pagar su bebida y la del otro—. Por ahora, debo retirarme. ¿Hay algo que quieras agregar?

—Sólo vine por tu mensaje. No tengo razón para quedarme más tiempo.

Así, ambos salieron del establecimiento. Una vez que Yoichi llegó a su apartamento, tomó una frazada y se la colocó a Umemiya, quien se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Después, se adentró a su cuarto (apenas habitable) y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de bañarse y colocarse ropa cómoda, algo le hizo turbarse: ¿Dónde se verían?

Frunció en entrecejo con su típica molestia. ¿Acaso Yuu le había tomado el pelo al final sólo para que se fuera? ¿No evaluó su aptitud para el puesto? ¿Lo había engañado?

Con esa idea en la cabeza, comenzó a maquilar un plan para asesinarlo la próxima vez que se encontraran, cuando un fuerte sonido lo sacó de su trance: su celular. Al revisarlo, notó el mismo vacío en el remitente. Era él. Se arrepintió un poco por haberlo puteado de forma mental hacía unos instantes.

En el mensaje estaba escrita una dirección, así que se puso en marcha. Se fue a trote por las calles de la ciudad. Le serviría de calentamiento por cualquier cosa que pudiese presentarse. En pocos minutos, se halló frente a un edificio no muy alejado del centro. No se trataba de una residencia lujosa, más bien, algo bastante normal. Revisó el domicilio una vez más y se dirigió hacia el piso y la puerta indicada.

* * *

—¿Entrenador Oota? —era un milagro que aún tuviera contacto con ese hombre. Era de los principales encargados de trabajar en el campo de tiro al que tenía planeado ir—. Habla Chris. Lamento no haberme comunicado con anterioridad, hay un favor que debo pedirle —en ese momento, el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. Yoichi había llegado, debía ir abrirle… o no—. Como le decía… —continuó con su conversación, la cual, duró más de lo esperado pero una vez finalizada, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal—. Kuramochi. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—Está bien —lo miró unos segundos mientras cruzaba los brazos—. Te perdono —el gesto que tenía podía interpretarse como un puchero, trataba de hacerlo lo más disimulado posible, era una de sus viejas manías.

Hablando de costumbres, terminó por fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes.

—¡Eres demasiado alto! —detestaba ver a la gente hacia arriba—. Bueno —intentaría que sus palabras no sonaran golpeadas, por desgracia, los barrios bajos no enseñaban buenos modales—, ¿ahora qué? —parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ése día, pues el siguiente en ser escuchado fue su estómago, con un característico gruñido.

«Maldición.» Tanta era su emoción al despertar, que olvidó desayunar. Chasqueó la lengua y fijó sus ojos en un lugar aleatorio de la pared. No pudo evitar que un tenue carmín asomara en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

Por más que trató de evitarlo, una risa se escapó de sus labios. Cubrió su boca con su mano, pero era imposible; era seguro que el menor lo escuchó. «Justo como un niño», pensó. Conocía un buen restaurante al que podían ir, además, tampoco él había almorzado.

—Ignora eso. Siempre tengo todo bajo control, tan sólo enviaste el mensaje demasiado temprano —parte de eso era un pretexto, la otra, no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse antes del mediodía.

—No lo parece —le echó un rápido vistazo a la hora. Tenían tiempo—. Haremos una parada para comer. Sería problemático si te desmayas en pleno entrenamiento —cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador—. Si tienes suerte, crecerás algunos centímetros —por alguna razón, le divertía verlo molesto.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes ya te habré dejado atrás!

A los pocos minutos, llegaron a un restaurante familiar. El delincuente se sintió algo incómodo pues no llevaba encima dinero suficiente, pero parecía que el castaño le estaba leyendo los pensamientos, pues le dijo que podía ordenar lo que quisiera, con confianza. Se le hacía enigmático cómo es que actuaba tan sereno con un desconocido. Luego de pedir un desayuno americano y comenzar a jugar con el salero para romper con el silencio, decidió hablar:

—Sólo te informo que únicamente me hago cargo de mutantes, cualquier lío que tengas con humanos, puedes solucionarlo por tu cuenta.

¿Por qué sólo mutantes? Lejos de querer preguntarle, estaba tentado a meterse en su mente y averiguarlo. Pero pensándolo mejor, eso no era nada de su incumbencia.

—A todo esto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Notaba que estaba más hablador de lo usual; no es que lo conociera del todo pero a sus ojos parecía ser de esas personas que callaban y sólo se dedicaban a observar.

—Tengo veinticuatro años —bebió el café que con anterioridad le habían servido—; tú no pareces tener más allá de dieciséis, ¿no es así?

Hizo un ruido con la garganta a modo de afirmación y añadió:

—Los acabo de cumplir.

Se acercó la mesera a terminar de servirles. Una vez que se retiró, continuaron.

—En fin, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado? ¿Quiénes son las personas con las que debo lidiar? Al menos debes saber lo básico y no sólo unos nombres en blanco. No esperes que actúe de la nada, sería como caminar hacia mi funeral.

—Los mutantes como ellos no son tan _básicos_ como piensas. Antes de que siquiera puedas rozarlos, ya habrán terminado contigo. Tampoco planeo que hagas nada por tu cuenta, es por ello que iremos por pasos. Mientras estés entrenando, te brindaré la información necesaria para que sepas cómo lidiar con un _ESPer_.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿o sea que _tú_ vas a instruirme? ¿Y qué se supone que harás, profesor? —si no mal recuerda, él era un catedrático en la universidad, o al menos allí fue su primer encuentro—. No creo que los asesinos se cultiven entre libros y escritorios.

—Tampoco lo hacen en las calles —suspiró—. Debo de admitir que tu memoria es impresionante —pensar que su profesión fue mencionada una sola vez en aquella ocasión; pese al estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba—; sin embargo, no creo que sea necesario contratar a alguien profesional para prepararte.

—¡¿Ah?! —se levantó de golpe, haciendo un gran estruendo. Dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa y lo encaró—. ¡Repite lo que acabas…! —sentir la mirada de las personas en su entorno le hizo callar. Estaban en un lugar público. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar por alto esa clase de detalle? Con el rostro algo ensombrecido, retomó su asiento. No agregó nada más. Sostuvo con fuerza el cubierto para intentar descargar su _humillación_ en algo; después, continuó con su plato de hotcakes.

—Si quieres desquitarte con algo, hazlo cuando estemos entrenando. No es apropiado hacerlo en un lugar así —unas clases de modales no estarían de más.

«Hablar siempre tan tranquilo… vaya bastardo.» Lo desquiciaba.

—Aunque no lo parezca, sé sobre el manejo de armas de fuego, métodos de defensa personal y demás cosas que te serán de utilidad —esta vez le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—; no soy un simple profesor universitario.

¿Por qué razón un docente sabría sobre eso?

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

—No —contestó con desinterés mientras terminaba su comida.

Al finalizar, una vez pagada la cuenta, se apresuraron al automóvil y se dirigieron hacia su principal destino, el campo de tiro. El camino fue un poco largo, pero estuvo acompañado con algo de música del estéreo y un silencio que ninguno de los dos atrevió a romper.

—Hemos llegado —anunció después de un rato, tras ver el enrejado del sitio.

Se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado por áreas verdes casi en su totalidad. Pese a su ubicación, se encontraba bien equipado, además estaba lleno de buenas reseñas. No tuvieron problema al ingresar; esperaba que le hicieran preguntas respecto a traer consigo a un menor de edad, pero no fue así. Tenía sus ventajas el conocer a varios de los trabajadores y socios.

—La rutina de hoy no va a ser tan dura, pero supongo que será algo nuevo para ti ya que no estás acostumbrado.

En un cubículo les dieron equipamiento; un chaleco antibalas, unos lentes y unas botas. Siguieron a través de un pequeño pasillo, y al cruzar una puerta, un enorme cuarto quedó a la vista. Estaba dividido por secciones, con dianas de distintos tipos situadas a diferentes distancias.

—¿Y luego? —se sentía tan diferente. Una ligera emoción y nerviosismo se mezclaban en su pecho.

—Tu puntería —el muchacho dijo usar sus propias manos para hacer las cosas, pero al menos debió haber empuñado un arma en alguna ocasión. O eso esperaba. Tomó una de las pistolas que estaban en una mesita cerca de ahí. Revisó que el cartucho tuviera suficientes municiones antes de entregársela—. Es un revólver de aire comprimido. Primero veré que tan buena es tu habilidad antes de brindarte un arma de fuego —se hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio suficiente—. Inicia con la diana de quince metros.

Tomó el revólver y respiró. Nunca había practicado en un campo de tiro, tal vez por eso se encontraba agitado, pero le tocó aprender para defender su vida, así que tenía un poco de confianza. Esperaba no estar muy oxidado, ya que habían sido contadas las veces en las que empuñó algo así.

Iría a la segura. Separó un poco las piernas y sostuvo el arma con ambas manos, frente a su rostro.

—Exterior —apretó el gatillo y atinó a la zona azul de la diana.

Con eso midió la fuerza que debía poner, además de ajustar su precisión.

—Medio —tiró de nuevo, acertando en la zona roja.

—Centro —tres disparos seguidos, todos en los círculos amarillos, dos habían quedado ligeramente en el borde. Entonces, bajó los brazos y relajó los hombros.

Evaluó con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos de Yoichi; su postura no era del todo correcta. En cuanto a la puntería, no había nada que decir, era excelente; al menos podría omitir un poco lo básico.

—Parece que no tendré problemas para enseñarte a usar calibres pesados —bajo la mesa, se encontraba un estuche algo grande, el cual tomó y colocó arriba—. Si no tienes complicaciones con una pistola de aire comprimido, tampoco lo tendrás con una de verdad, así que es mejor adelantarnos —llamó al menor para que se acercara—. Este es un rifle automático, dudo que hayas usado uno pero te mostraré lo esencial para que puedas manejarlo. Sólo una cosa antes de proseguir —abrió el estuche dejando ver el fusil. A diferencia de los demás, este estaba desmontado—: ármalo.

¿De qué le iba a servir un arma si no sabía cómo estaba construida?

Miró las partes y después al responsable. No fue una buena mirada, más bien, fue una de complejo desprecio.

Tomó asiento frente al estuche y comenzó a analizar cada parte.

—Bien —lo más fácil fue colocar la mira óptica sobre la montura; lo demás, bueno, en eso perdió las horas y el resto del día.


End file.
